


Una historia emocionante de camaradería y aventuras

by Cuits_Esp (Cuits)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuits/pseuds/Cuits_Esp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubo un tiempo, antes de Serenity Valley, antes del día de la Unificación y mucho antes de ser Capitán y Primera Oficial en el que cuando Mal tropezaba, no tenía a Zoë cubriéndole la espalda. Esta es la historia de cómo a guerra se lo llevó todo pero les dio el uno al otro a cambio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una historia emocionante de camaradería y aventuras

**Author's Note:**

> Netflix por fin ha decidido doblar Firefly al español, así que a todos los que se acaben de incorporar al fandom, bienvenidos, para todos los demás, las traducciones que han hecho están, en la medida de lo posible incorporadas al fanfic con la excepción de "The Balls and Bayonets Brigade" que por algún motivo han traducido como "La Brigada de las Balas y las Bayonetas".
> 
> Todos los nombres de planetas, ciudades, descripciones y distancias están, en la medida de lo posible, sacadas del canon.

**“Bueno, es una misión peligrosa, Señor, no puedo soportar la idea de que ocurra algo que haga que volváis los dos con otra historia emocionante de camaradería y aventuras. Ahora mismo no podría soportarlo.”**

  
  


**Wash, 1x11 War Stories**

  
  


El terreno abrupto, el Sol rojizo, la arena caliente por debajo de las gruesas suelas de las botas militares y el viento es solo una estratagema del Diablo para hacer que cualquiera que ponga los pies en Shadow respire tierra.

  
  


Las montañas áridas y estériles que se extienden por el horizonte, se mire en la dirección que se mire, son de color ocre y ceniza, de arena compacta y roca caliza que se descompone lentamente cada vez que el aire sopla y ulula entre sus escarpes. Zoë Alleyne se pregunta por un momento por qué nadie querría vivir en un lugar así y se ajusta las gafas protectoras con resignación mientras se refugia malamente tras la mesa y la lona que constituyen el puesto de reclutamiento.

  
  


—Escriba su nombre y apellidos y firme. —Su compañero de penurias, el soldado Harnest, pone una casaca raída encima de la mesa y un fusil recortado que nunca conoció tiempos de gloria y recoge el impreso. —La hora de recogida será dentro de cuatro horas. Siguiente

  
  


Se gira para escupir, no del todo discretamente, algo de saliva con mucho de arena y maldice el estúpido planeta por enésima vez desde que aterrizaron seis horas antes. Nació en una nave militar, se crió en una nave militar y vive en una nave militar donde el espacio es conocido, sólido y preciado, y no desparramado e inútil hasta donde alcanza la vista. No se siente cómoda en los espacios abiertos si no está empuñando y disparando un arma, demasiados puntos ciegos y espacio que vigilar, y Shadow parece tener los espacios más abiertos de todo el puñetero universo.

  
  


Suspira tratando de que sus pulmones no se llenen demasiado de polvo y vuelve al trabajo preparando el siguiente formulario, el siguiente uniforme descolorido, el siguiente fusil. Delante de ella apenas un puñado de granjeros esperan a ser inscritos, famélicos, de mirada perdida y dos o tres décadas demasiado viejos para considerarles jóvenes.

  
  


—Escriba su nombre y apellidos y firme.

  
  


Carne de cañón para los ejércitos de la Alianza, tendrán suerte si la mayoría de ellos sobrevive un par de semanas, aunque Zoë supone que es mejor una muerte rápida, acribillados por la metralla, que una lenta con el estómagos deshaciéndose en sus propios ácidos por el hambre.

  
  


La cola avanza mucho más rápido de lo que lo hace el Sol sobre las montañas arenosas, resistiéndose a concederles la tregua de la sombra y el tiempo se estira elástico e infinito como las pequeñas dunas de arena.

  
  


—La hora de recogida será dentro de tres horas y media. Siguiente.

  
  


La espalda encorvada, la cabeza gacha, el rostro enjuto y las piernas arqueadas. Los pobres hombres que conforman la fila parecen cortados por el mismo patrón de pobreza y resignación y ella no cuestiona nunca las órdenes pero no puede evitar sentir una punzada de frustración en la boca del estómago; debería estar apostada en alguna trinchera, abasteciendo algún batallón, luchando en alguna batalla… cualquier cosa más útil que inscribir a un puñado de maltrechos individuos en una guerra de la que no verán su final.

  
  


—Escriba su nombre y apellidos y firme.

  
  


Todo parece a punto de morir en Shadow, inmerso en una calma lacónica que precede a la destructora tempestad, todo se mueve lento y pesado menos la arena y el viento por eso cuando ve movimiento al final de la fila su primer instinto es llevar la mano hasta la empuñadura de su pistola. No puede verlo con claridad, solo alcanza a distinguir un par de botas desgastadas y un flequillo despeinado. Zoë relaja la postura y se agacha para buscar otro viejo uniforme sin obviar ese cúmulo de nervios que levanta polvo a su alrededor, siempre alerta, cuando se incorpora, la fila ha avanzado lo suficiente para verle con más claridad y ella se toma unos segundos para mirarle con escrutinio y evaluar la situación con su impecable criterio militar.

  
  


Es alto, medianamente fuerte y a diferencia del resto de voluntarios, parece haber comido algo en la última semana, más que un muchacho parece una lagartija nerviosa bajo los rayos del sol; apoya su peso en la pierna derecha, se peina el pelo con los dedos, cambia y se apoya sobre su pierna izquierda, mira a los lados, sonríe y abre los ojos con la cabeza erguida como si la arena esquivase sus párpados por algún designio divino. Le sobra energía y le falta disciplina, no hace falta un ojo experto como ella para saber que no llegará muy lejos.

  
  


—La hora de recogida será dentro de tres horas y cuarto. Siguiente.

  
  


La cola sigue avanzando y apenas quedan media docena de voluntarios. A su lado, Harnest murmura incomprensiblemente media docena de tacos y Zoë no se inmuta lo más mínimo aunque comparte su fastidio. El sol le quema el uniforme que estaría empapado si no fuese porque el sudor se evapora antes de que pueda humedecer la piel y está convencida que ni todas las duchas del mundo podrán quitarle la arena que se habrá instalado para siempre entre su pelo rizado. Al otro lado de la mesa de reclutamiento el chaval de antes se le antoja demasiado joven aunque debe de rondar su misma edad. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones andrajosos que apestan a ganado mal nutrido, le brillan los ojos y sonríe como si hubiese motivos para ello.

  
  


—Escriba su nombre y apellidos y firme. —Zoë coge otro uniforme y lo pone encima del mostrador haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no quedarse con su cara pero no puede evitar leer su nombre. —La hora de recogida será dentro de tres horas y diez minutos, Reynolds.

  
  


Pareciese que le cuesta un esfuerzo sobrehumano permanecer callado y desprende tanta intensidad que podrían utilizarle para dinamitar montañas, como si absorbiese toda la energía del universo y tuviese serios problemas para contenerla.

  
  


—No sé que te habrán contado, pero el ejército no es divertido y desde luego la guerra no es un paseo —le advierte a pesar de sí misma. Está completamente segura de que no durará dos horas en un campo de batalla aunque no es asunto suyo, ella solo cumple órdenes

  
  


Trata, sin mucho éxito, de olvidar sus facciones mientras retira su andrajoso uniforme con demasiado entusiasmo.

  
  


—Ya pero el color de la casaca resalta mis devastadores ojos azules —dice mientras se superpone la prenda sobre su ropa y gira a un lado y a otro imitando los exagerados gestos de una modelo.

  
  


Sonríe a pesar de ella misma mientras levanta una ceja. El chico tiene claramente la palabra “problemas” escrita en el culo. Del tipo de problemas que atraen a las balas. Compadece a la Compañía que tenga que lidiar con él.

  
  


—Lo que tú digas, Reynolds.

  
  


Mira el reloj distraída y mueve la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación divertida mientras le ve alejarse entre los rayos anaranjados del sol que rebotan en las montañas, como un jinete demasiado pagado de sí mismo al final de una película.

  
  


—Suerte —murmura más para sí misma que para él sin saber muy bien por qué.

  
  


Algo le dice que la va a necesitar.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


En el puente de mando los pasos de los oficiales apenas suenan, acolchados por las alfombras de goma sintética que recubren los pasillos. Las escotillas relucen y se abren y se cierran con tanta suavidad que parecen volar en vez de apoyarse sobre bisagras. Los uniformes de los capitanes parecen recién lavados y planchados y apestan a suavizante y a demasiado lujo.

  
  


Los hangares son otro cantar. El gran muelle de carga de la nave buque está atestado de gente, de soldados rasos y voluntarios hacinados en camastros con uniformes raídos y fusiles con el cañón torcido. El aire está viciado, huele a sudor, a miedo y a podredumbre y ha sido así durante los últimos dos meses.

  
  


Al joven Malcolm Reynolds le duele la impaciencia. No ha dejado su casa, su tierra y su planeta para hacer una instrucción militar mediocre entre cuatro paredes de lata y un techo de pasarelas metálicas.

  
  


Hace flexiones al lado de su colchón, abdominales, corre por entre los pasillos que forman artificialmente los camastros, saltando petates y esquivando soldados y cuando le falta el aliento para seguir se sienta a escuchar historias de viejos soldados y contar chistes verdes en los corrillos que se forman por toda la plataforma.

  
  


No es en absoluto lo que había esperado pero a veces se le olvida, cuando flirtea en pasillos poco concurridos con oficiales femeninas de ojos enormes o juega algún partido con los chicos del pasillo seis.

  
  


—¡Reynolds!

  
  


Revisa su petate por enésima vez en el día a falta de nada más interesante que hacer cuando le parece distinguir vagamente su nombre entre el ruido de movimiento constante a su alrededor. Entre el gentío de cubierta el mar de multitudes se va separando ante el paso de un uniforme marrón sin arrugas que se dirige directamente hacia él, concretamente el uniforme de un oficial de primera con el que ha jugado más de una mano de póquer. Le ha ganado unas cuantas veces, le ha dejado ganar otras tantas, pero no parece estar buscando algo de entretenimiento lúdico cuando se acerca con el semblante firme y una de las soldados que se encargan de la instrucción a su lado.

  
  


—Reynolds.

  
  


—Señor.

  
  


Apenas se cuadra cuando saluda a su superior aunque al oficial de primera Wang no parece importarle demasiado, su acompañante en cambio, le mira con algo severo que bien podría llegar a ser un reproche.

  
  


—Quería presentarte a la soldado Alleyne. Estaréis en la misma Compañía, la Brigada Terrestre 57.

  
  


Sonríe y le extiende la mano por inercia. —Malcolm Reynolds —dice, y espera lo que parece una eternidad hasta que ella se digna a mirarle primero a los ojos, luego a su mano y después a los ojos de nuevo. Permanece con las manos cruzadas a la espalda en posición de descanso militar pero al final se decide a reconocer su presencia como algo más que la de un bichejo que se ha colado en el almacén de comida.

  
  


Todo un detalle.

  
  


—Soldado de batallón Zoë Alleyne.

  
  


Mal deja caer su mano como un peso muerto entre el espacio que los separa. Es alta, atlética, morena y tiene los ojos más grandes y serios que ha visto en su vida. Guapa, dura, una de esas chicas que podría darte una paliza y matarte con un guiño de ojos, una de esas de las que no hay muchas en el universo. Cuatro o cinco a lo sumo.

  
  


La recuerda, estaba en el puesto de reclutamiento en él que se alistó. Recuerda también que consiguió hacerla sonreír, un poco, vagamente. Lo suficiente para albergar la esperanza de que pueda conseguirlo de nuevo, algún día.

  
  


Se le cae la sonrisa y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan cuando se da cuenta de lo que están hablando y hace una anotación mental de patearse a sí mismo el culo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en percatarse. A su alrededor se limpian botas y se cosen remiendos, algunos duermen en los camastros y otros entrenan sin ganas pero nadie parece reparar en la extraña burbuja de ansiedad que les envuelve a los tres.

  
  


—¿En la misma Compañía, ha dicho? —Mal redirige su atención al oficial de primera Wang y trata de contener el temblor en la voz.

  
  


—Mañana comenzaremos a formar las Compañías y en tres días desembarcaremos en Fury antes de la campaña de invierno. Por eso quería verte —dice Wang y sonríe como si fuesen a llover caramelos dentro de la nave de un momento a otro—. Necesitamos voluntarios para ir aprovisionando las mulas. Gracias por ofrecerte. Zoë te enseñará lo que tienes que hacer.

  
  


No puede decir que se alegre de participar en una guerra pero  _ demonios _ si no le ha dado la vuelta el estómago y se le ha hecho un nudo en la garganta.

  
  


El oficial se da media vuelta y desaparece entre la muchedumbre que cierra filas tras de él, cubriendo rápidamente el preciado espacio libre que va dejando en el atestado hangar y la soldado Alleyne le mira con cierto deje impaciente, como si fuese su primera cita y ella estuviese esperando a que le abriese la puerta del coche.

  
  


Le mira de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada y parece un tanto decepcionada, algo que claramente tendrá que esforzarse en remediar, no ha aprendido nada de su madre si no es que hay pocas cosas más tristes para el espíritu o más peligrosas en el maldito universo que una mujer decepcionada.

  
  


—Vamos, Reynolds —dice por fin—, esas mulas no se van a cargar solas.

  
  


—Algo me dice que tenía que haberle dejado ganar al póquer más a menudo —comenta con ánimo de distender el ambiente.

  
  


—Cállate y sígueme.

  
  


Sigue sus severos pasos de impoluta disciplina militar hasta la bodega y la observa mientras ella le enseña a asegurar las mulas y desatar las mercancías sin terminar aplastado por una tonelada de judías en lata.

  
  


Cargan, descargan, preparan las mulas, aseguran el género y vuelta a empezar, una y otra vez hasta que los músculos de su espalda amenazan con partirse en dos y sus pulmones necesitan ser un par de tallas más grandes para dar abasto a respirar.

  
  


Descansan durante unos minutos sentados en el suelo, en paredes opuestas del largo pasillo que va a dar a la bodega, tratando de recobrar el aliento y Mal sonríe entre pinchazos de flato esperando algo de indulgencia en los ojos de Alleyne.

  
  


—Y dime, ¿te caigo mal por algún motivo en especial o simplemente eres inmune a mi constatada simpatía natural?

  
  


Ella le mira unos segundos con una mirada menos dura de lo habitual y tarda tres o cuatro respiraciones en contestar.

  
  


—No tienes disciplina militar —dice lacónica—, te falta instrucción específica y paciencia.

  
  


—Pero mi abuela dice que soy taaaaaaan guapo.

  
  


—No durarás ni dos semanas.

  
  


Sonríe y suspira mirando al suelo. No se lo dice pero no se ha alistado con los Casacas Marrones para morir, aunque tampoco para no hacerlo; lo cierto es que de lo único que está absolutamente seguro es que hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir luchando.

  
  


Tampoco le dice eso, simplemente estira el brazo y la reta con la mirada —Si no duro dos semanas te puedes quedar con mi ración de aprovisionamiento y mi petate, de lo contrario en un mes me invitarás a cenar las mejores judías enlatadas de toda la flota.

  
  


Sonríe por fin y se estira para estrecharle la mano cerrando el paso del estrecho pasillo, metálico, aséptico, brillante, Mal siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima y Zoë Alleyne se pone de pie dando un pequeño tirón de su brazo y le ayuda a ponerse en pie antes de soltarle y sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado.

  
  


—Vamos, Reynolds, hay que terminar de cargar esas mulas antes de que la palmes.

  
  


—Sí, Señora —contesta haciendo gala de su recién encontrado espíritu militar—. Hay que ganarse las judías.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Fury, en el medio de un sistema del Sol Azul, perdido de la mano de Dios y más perdido aún de la mano de la Alianza, resulta tener el raro honor de albergar la ofensiva de Du Kong, la primera batalla formal de la guerra.

  
  


El planeta apenas parece terraformado. El aire tiene oxígeno y un sospechoso color gris verdoso a juego con el verde y marrón que puebla la superficie hasta donde alcanza la vista. La tierra, húmeda y pesada, es solo una inmensa capa de barro que se pega a la suela de las botas hasta que pesan un par de kilos más cada una y hacen que cada campaña sea un absoluto calvario.

  
  


Zoë reposa durante unos minutos su espalda contra una de las escasas rocas de las cercanías y cierra los ojos un instante agarrando fuertemente su fusil por si acaso. El aire que llena sus pulmones es caliente y mojado y huele a ciénaga con tanta intensidad que a veces le cuesta seguir respirando. Su ropa está completamente calada gracias a las gotas de condensación que lo cubren absolutamente todo y al barro líquido que se adhiere a la tela con tanta facilidad que parece petróleo, tiene las puntas de los dedos arrugadas, las palmas de las manos sudorosas y el pelo sucio y embarrado.

  
  


Mira a ambos lados, busca entre las trincheras algo reconfortante en lo que fijar la vista y olvidarse de la mojada realidad por un par de segundos pero todo lo que ve son hombres y mujeres medio hundidos en el cieno, desmoralizados, con miradas ausentes por encima del horizonte. Si el Infierno existe, está  completamente segura de que tiene que guardar cierta semejanza con el estúpido planeta.

  
  


—¡Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiha!

  
  


Reynolds aparece brincando desde detrás de un arbusto, sonriendo, chapoteando, rebotando de un lado a otro, de una trinchera a otra, como si estar cubierto de barro fuese un privilegio, salpicando con cada movimiento.

  
  


Zoë eleva los ojos al cielo y se siente tentada de dispararle en una pierna solo para que se esté quieto y sea tan miserable como el resto.

  
  


Salta, salpica, sale de detrás de un árbol, dispara, grita, se tira al suelo en retirada y aterriza deslizándose sobre el barro a apenas unos centímetros de ella cubriéndola una vez más de fango.

  
  


—¿Es que quieres morir?

  
  


Mira al horizonte con cautela, sin soltar ni un momento el rifle a pesar del entumecimiento de los dedos mientras Reynolds respira agitadamente con una absurda sonrisa en la cara.

  
  


—Oh, venga. Esos pobres Barrigas Moradas están tan asustados que creo que si fuésemos hasta sus trincheras gritando “bu” nos cargaríamos a la mitad del pelotón.

  
  


—No me refería a los Barrigas Moradas, me estaba refiriendo a ir por ahí salpicando y llenando de barro a tus compañeros de batallón. A tus infelices y armados compañeros de batallón. ¿Es que quieres morir?

  
  


Mira a su alrededor, moviéndose como si estuviese hecho de un enjambre de abejas y hundiéndose un poco más en el cieno sin que parezca importarle lo más mínimo —Solo estás cabreada porque vas a tener que darme tus judías.

  
  


—Eso ya lo veremos Reynolds.

  
  


—Quedan doce horas para que terminen las dos semanas.

  
  


—Tiempo más que suficiente para que Hotgins te vacíe el cargador —y hace un gesto con su barbilla señalando al soldado que los observa a un par de metros de distancia con cierto odio en la mirada.

  
  


Reynolds se gira, mira a Hotgins sonríe y le salpica ligeramente — No frunzas el ceño Hotgins, ya eres suficientemente feo sin esforzarte.

  
  


El soldado aprieta los dientes y coge con más fuerza su fusil y por un momento, Zoë está segura de que va a dispararle. —Te juro Reynolds, que si salimos de ésta, te voy a patear el culo tan fuerte que le va a doler hasta a tu madre.

  
  


—Pufffff ¿Eso es lo mejor que lo sabes hacer?—se ríe Malcolm—. Estoy seguro de hasta Morgan podría hacerlo mejor. —Se gira hacia el otro lado de la trinchera y eleva un poco la voz. —¿Qué me dices Morgan?

  
  


—Te digo que te voy a patear el culo tan fuerte, que tus hijos van a tener que sentarse sobre bolas de algodón.

  
  


—¿En serio? Sois soldados, por el amor de Dios ¿Nadie puede hacerlo mejor?

  
  


Zoë suspira hondo y enarca una ceja reprimiendo los impulsos de ahogarle en el barro solamente porque le requeriría demasiado esfuerzo y lo último que querría hacer sería sudar todavía más.

  
  


Respira profundamente una vez más haciendo gala de su exquisita paciencia militar y hace recuento una a una de sus entumecidas articulaciones empezando por los dedos de los pies. Para cuando ha llegado a los codos, más de la mitad del regimiento está inmerso en una batalla dialéctica que gira en torno a mentar a la santa madre del compañero de la manera más creativa posible mientras a su alrededor cunden las risas encharcadas del resto de sus compañeros.

  
  


A un par de metros, todavía agazapado sobre el barro como si estuviese descansando en las playas de arena blanca de Valentine, Reynolds abuchea y azuza al personal como si fuese el maestro de ceremonias de un circo de tres pistas.

  
  


Ella mira con recelo a izquierda y a derecha sin descuidar el otro lado de la trinchera, haciendo un recuento mental de los raquíticos soldados que tiene como compañeros de compañía y que ahora parecen lo suficientemente entretenidos como para haber olvidado por completo que reposan permanentemente sobre una viscosa y húmeda capa de cieno.

 

Es la primera vez que Zoë Alleyne se plantea, que a lo mejor, es posible que Malcolm Reynolds valga para la batalla mucho más de lo que aparenta y esta vez sí, a pesar de sí misma, sonríe.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La batalla de Du Kong dura mucho más de lo previsto. Dura lo suficiente como para construir algunos pocos refugios inestables en los que guardar las provisiones, quedarse sin ningún tipo de munición tres veces y olvidarse de lo significa la palabra “seco”.

  
  


Mal abre los ojos y nota el barro bajo su espalda, respira hondo y se lleva las manos al cuello para comprobar si ese es el día en el que por fin le han salido branquias. Se levanta, estira los músculos entumecidos por la humedad y echa un vistazo a las trincheras enemigas.

  
  


Han ganado y perdido terreno tantas veces que ya ni se molestan en reflejar las novedades en los mapas de guerra.

  
  


—¡Eh Tatch, cuando queráis podéis rendiros! —grita por encima de las líneas enemigas mientras termina de vestirse.

  
  


—¿Qué pasa Reynolds? ¿Os habéis cansado del barro?

  
  


La voz de su enemigo llega clara a través del aire mojado y Mal cierra los ojos, reza una rápida plegaria y besa la cruz de su cuello antes de terminar de armarse.

  
  


—¿Bromeas? ¿Con lo suave y tersa que nos deja la piel?

  
  


Es la misma rutina aprendida a fuerza de repetirla día tras día. Cada mañana se levanta como si fuera el primero en la batalla y el último en la guerra y se acuesta cada noche rezando para que así sea.

  
  


Camina con cautela hasta la pequeña zona de aprovisionamiento y se prepara su media ración de café de sobre con agua de ciénaga que le corresponde, se sienta en la única zona del precario campamento que, siendo muy generoso, podría decirse que está seca y espera con impaciencia a que empiece su turno de guardia en la trinchera.

  
  


Los rayos del Sol Azul son amarillos y verdosos cuando atraviesan en aire cargado de demasiado metano y humedad y cuando Zoë entra en la caseta, su sombra se recorta entre la tímida luz del día y la oscuridad del interior como si fuese un ser mitológico y temible.

  
  


—Sigo sin estar muerto —dice a modo de buenos días.

  
  


—Todavía.

  
  


—Me debes unas judías.

  
  


—Ya veremos.

  
  


Se sienta a su lado huyendo de la humedad de cualquier otro lado y casi dándole la espalda se agacha y comienza a deshacer el nudo de una de sus botas.

  
  


Una badana de color rojizo mantiene a raya su cabellera oscura y rizada en la medida de lo posible y su uniforme marrón y verde parece el más limpio de todo el regimiento. Con movimientos estrictos y económicos Zoë desata con cuidado el cordón y lo hace pasar por los agujeros en sentido contrario al acostumbrado y él la observa con cierta curiosidad mientras trata de no saborear demasiado el brebaje que se hace llamar café.

  
  


Zoë le recuerda a su hogar; árida, bella, dura. Cuando habla su voz es tersa y no deja lugar a dudas y cuando dispara, las balas parecen obedecerla antes a ella que a las leyes de la física. Mal no tiene ninguna duda, Zoë podría darle una paliza con los ojos cerrados, las manos atadas a la espalda y un esguince en cada tobillo, como las mujeres de Shadow que llevaban ranchos de varias hectáreas como el de su madre solo con sus propias manos y hacían brotar cosechas en la tierra estéril del planeta a puro golpe de esfuerzo.

  
  


Nunca ha conocido a una mujer que no fuese mejor que él y Alleyne no es la excepción a la norma.

  
  


Termina de quitarse los cordones casi al mismo tiempo que él apuras las últimas gotas de mal sápida cafeína y se ata con eficiencia las tiras de cuero alrededor del cuello.

  
  


—Las botas son de plástico, los cordones son de cuero —explica cuando Mal la mira con extrañeza. —Se estaban pudriendo con tanto agua.

  
  


—Se te seguirán pudriendo cuando te llegue el agua al cuello.

  
  


Eleva la comisura de un labio en un atisbo de sonrisa y se pone en pie en busca de su propia ración de café.

  
  


—Si me llega el agua al cuello, Reynolds, el menor de mis problemas serán los cordones.

  
  


Mal se encoge de hombros con una mueca levemente descreída pero apoya la bota derecha sobre la roca y comienza a deshacer el lazo hasta que el cordón queda libre del zapato y se lo coloca al rededor de su cuello. Que no se diga que no aprende rápido.

  
  


Dos semanas más tarde los cordones de medio batallón han comenzado a romperse y deshacerse por el exceso de agua y el cuero se convierte en un bien casi tan preciado como el buen whisky. Mal besa su cruz cada mañana y asegura el nudo de sus tiras de cuero antes incluso de ponerse en pie.

  
  


Como si fuese una tendencia recién importada de los modernos planetas del núcleo, el ejemplo cunde como la pólvora y cinco días después, todo Casaca Marrón que se precie y respire lleva un par de cordones atados al cuello; una manera tan válida como cualquier otra de distinguir bandos cuando el constante barro ha convertido todos los uniformes en marrones. Una ventaja táctica que lo llaman los entendidos, aunque a decir verdad cuando pasado un tiempo Mal se encuentra de repente a escasos dos metros del lado equivocado del cañón de un fusil de guerra se pregunta si es la ventaja táctica era para ellos o para el enemigo.

  
  


No es como lo describen en los libros, dista aún más de ser como aparece en las películas. No hay música dramática de fondo ni segundos interminables en los que ambos se miran y el malvado se recrea en contar con detalle sus planes maestros del mal para dar tiempo al héroe a sacarse algún as de la manga, lo cierto es que creía estar solo en una posición segura y al momento había un cañón apuntándole desde una posición cercana, por suerte, apenas medio momento después, sin darle tiempo siquiera a respirar, Zoë se desliza por el barro como si llevase haciéndolo toda la vida y abate al enemigo a golpe de puño y cuchillo, rápida y certera.

  
  


Se miran el uno al otro durante unos segundos, respirando todo el aire húmedo que les cabe en los pulmones y vigilando con cautela la periferia por el rabillo del ojo.

  
  


—¿Quieres que te devuelva tus judías? —pregunta en un tono que podría ser tomado en serio si no fuese porque suena completamente como la ironía que no es.

  
  


Zoë recupera la respiración antes que él, enfunda su cuchillo, recoge su fusil del suelo anegado donde reposaba y avanza un par de pasos hacia él, sonriéndole de verdad, puede que por primera vez.

  
  


—Quédate con tus judías, te he salvado los cordones.

  
  


Y ese es el preciso momento en el que Malcom Reynolds sabe, con la clase de certeza con la que se sabe que el cielo es azul en la mayoría de los planetas, que no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse mientras Zoë Alleyne le cubra las espaldas.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Tardan diecinueve días en una nave con un motor de clase cincoen llegar a las siguientes trincheras y desembarcan en un desierto de nieve y escarcha que solo se funde momentáneamente al calor de los proyectiles que impactan sobre el terreno.

  
  


El invierno llega siempre pronto en New Kashmin y se marcha demasiado tarde, entre medias, seis meses de campaña apostados en trincheras de hielos perpetuos que cortan como cuchillos a través del uniforme y se quedan adheridos a la piel humana tan pronto entran en contacto con ella. Para cuando las capas de nieve menos gruesas se convierten lentamente en charcos, los que quedan vivos de la Brigada 57 tienen claro cristalino que no van a salir de ese infierno blanco mientras el enemigo tenga apoyo aéreo y ellos no.

  
  


—¡ _ Zuò ài _ ! ¿Dónde está nuestra  _ gāisǐ de _ flota aérea?

  
  


Zoë se remueve incómoda hundida en su abrigo agazapada contra el hielo de la trinchera. —En ninguna parte cerca de aquí mientras los Barrigas Morados sigan teniendo baterías antiaéreas.

  
  


A su lado Bendis suspira y el vaho que sale de su boca es tan denso que parece que va a precipitarse al suelo en cualquier momento en lugar de desaparecer en el aire helado.

  
  


El ruido de los morteros lejanos disminuye en su frecuencia y poco a poco, soldados de todas las compañías cercanas encuentran su camino hacia su pequeña asamblea probablemente más atraídos por el calor humano que por la tormenta de ideas.

  
  


—Aún nos quedan unas pocas granadas, si apuntamos bien y lanzamos con la suficiente fuerza cuando nos sobrevuelen a lo mejor podríamos cargarnos un par de naves.

  
  


Tres o cuatro compañeros se quedan mirando fijamente al soldado de la 68 que ha hablado. —¿En serio Ghan, esa es tu brillante idea? ¿Tirar granadas sobre nuestras propias cabezas? Podríamos también apuñalarnos los unos a los otros y así aprenderían estos unionistas —lo dice Bendis, aunque podría haber sido ella misma.

  
  


Siguen llegando y ya deben de ser algo más de veinte, la mayoría de su misma compañía cuando Reynolds aparece corriendo, con la nariz colorada y una permanente expresión de divertimento probablemente congelada en su cara. Ruidosa y molestamente se abre paso entre los soldados hasta hacerse un sitio en el círculo.

  
  


—Ni en el agua ni en el desierto ni en el hielo… ¿Qué hace falta para que te estés quieto y en silencio, Reynolds, una correa y una mordaza?

  
  


Sonríe diabólicamente y Zoë se pregunta cómo es posible que aún le respondan los músculos de la cara por debajo de las quemaduras de hielo de las mejillas.

  
  


—¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente, Morgan?

  
  


—Solo digo que no es justo —insiste Ghan—, ellos tienen la flota aérea Y la artillería anti-aérea ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

  
  


El sargento Shian eleva los ojos al cielo exageradamente y ella disimula su divertimento mientras flexiona los dedos dentro de los guantes para que no se le congelen. —¿Quieres ir allí para explicárselo a ellos? Lo mismo no se habían dado cuenta de su injusta ventaja.

  
  


Ghan se cuadra y se queda un poco más pálido. — No, mi Sargento.

  
  


—Podríamos neutralizar la batería antiaérea. —Reynolds no habla especialmente alto y el murmullo de su voz se pierde entre la de sus compañeros pero lo que ha dicho es tan imposible que consigue las conversaciones se vayan apagando como una onda de la que es el epicentro. —Si llegamos hasta su almacén de munición y lo volamos luego podríamos utilizar las pocas granadas que nos quedan para inutilizar todas las baterías que podamos, después de eso las que queden en pie solo tendrán los proyectiles que tengan en el cargador y nuestra flota aérea podría entrar y encargarse de ellas.

  
  


Y el silencio, blanco como la nieve, cunde por la trinchera mientras todos y cada uno de ellos sopesan las posibilidades. Zoë piensa, con la velocidad ralentizada a la que se mueven sus dedos dentro de sus fundas, casi le duelen los pulmones al respirar el aire helado y concentrarse lo suficiente como para elaborar una idea, pesada y lenta, es una tarea sobrehumana.

  
  


—No podríamos acercarnos lo suficiente antes de que nos volasen en mil pedazos con su artillería pesada —dice uno de la Brigada 52, en un tono algo más condescendiente de lo necesario y con suficiente aire de superioridad como para que Zoë se plantee arriesgarse a perder un par de dedos para darle un puñetazo.

  
  


—Hace frío, la mayoría de los Barrigas Moradas están disfrutando calentitos de su refugio —explica Reynolds lentamente—, si nos acercamos sin hacer mucho ruido y empleamos las bayonetas para deshacernos de los centinelas en lugar del fusil, podremos salir de allí antes de que sepan lo que está pasando. —Espera un par de segundos y se dirige al Sargento. —¿Monty?

  
  


—Estoy pensando, Reynolds ¿tú que opinas Zoë?

  
  


Opina que necesita un baño caliente, ocho horas de sueño bajo un edredón y una buena comida antes de opinar porque tanto frío claramente está causándole daños cerebrales graves si se está siquiera planteando lo que se está planteando. —Podría funcionar… si conseguimos que Reynolds se esté calladito, lo cual ha probado ser bastante difícil, Señor.

  
  


Lo cierto es que tampoco tienen más opciones, sin apoyo aéreo es solo cuestión de un par de meses que mueran de hambre o de frío sin necesidad de que el enemigo mueva si quiera un dedo. El Sargento echa sus propias cuentas mentales, que probablemente no difieran mucho de las suyas propias y afirma lentamente con la cabeza.

  
  


A su lado, Bendis tirita y traga saliva. —Con todos mis respetos, Señor, ese plan es estúpido, requeriría echarle un par de pelotas y las mías hace tiempo que se me congelaron. Sargento.

  
  


Shian sonríe, una sonrisa azul y rígida. —Eso es porque eres de la 52, Bendis, en la Brigada 57 tenemos de sobra —se le llena la voz de un orgullo contagioso y la risa, cansada y contenida se propaga por las trincheras como una plaga sarnosa —. Zoë, ocúpate de reunir a los chicos.

  
  


—Sí, Señor.

  
  


Les lleva una hora reunir a toda la brigada, les lleva casi otra diseñar los detalles del plan y repartir los grupos. Para cuando empieza a anochecer y el frío arrecia la 57 está prepara y se arrastra por las frías laderas cubiertas de nieve, hielo y agujeros de mortero que existen en tierra de nadie entre trincheras.

  
  


Es noche cerrada y las temperaturas han caído vertiginosamente cuando la explosión del polvorín enemigo ilumina el futuro de todos los rebeldes del planeta. Zoë regresa a las trincheras con la respiración entrecortada y tan cansada que podría quedarse dormida sobre cristales pero los vítores de los compañeros rompen el silencio y lo hace añicos irreparables.

  
  


—¡Por la 57! —se oye—, ¡la Brigada de las Pelotas y las Bayonetas!

  
  


Agotada, sonríe y levanta su vacía cantimplora. —¡Hu shii wa!

  
  


La Brigada de las Pelotas y las Bayonetas…

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


El invierno de Aberdeen no es, ni de lejos, tan frío como el verano de New Kashmir pero aun así hay una fina capa de nieve que cubre las hojas de los árboles perennes y charcos helados a primera hora de la mañana que le recuerda demasiado a Berlinnens.

  
  


Ganaron la batalla según los grandes estrategas pero a Mal le cuesta aceptarlo por encima del recuerdo de compañeros hambrientos volando por los aires al morder una manzana.

  
  


Le duele el frío acumulado en la punta de los dedos de los pies y de las manos, y cuando se descuida le duele también en la punta de la nariz. Le duele el frío por las noches en la boca del estómago cuando todo está en calma y silencio y se le cuela el recuerdo ardiente de Shadow, del polvo seco del rancho y de la piel morena de su madre y sus amigos.

  
  


Reza antes de dormirse porque el final de la guerra no llegue demasiado tarde para ellos y besa su cruz cada mañana cuando no hay noticias de que la Alianza haya llegado a su planeta natal y les haya despojado de todo cuanto tienen.

  
  


La batalla de Aberdeen es tranquila, como si la cruenta realidad de New Kashmir y las continuas bajas temperaturas les hubiese dejado a unos y a otros torpes y aletargados, la falta de actividad y la calma dando cobijo a la soledad que se les pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel viscosa y molesta.

  
  


—¿El parte del día, soldado? —A través del comunicador la voz le llega ruidosa y ligeramente distorsionada pero Mal sonríe de medio lado cuando la reconoce. Es la misma voz que todas las noches, cálida y lejana, la voz formal de la Oficial Shang se vuelve más distendida con cada comunicado que pasa.

  
  


—Sin incidentes. —Su voz es poco más que un susurro pero en el silencio de la noche parece tronar y rebotar contra todas las superficies que encuentra a su paso.

  
  


Ahí debería de terminar la comunicación pero hace ya varias noches que nunca se queda ahí y Malcolm ha cambiado ya tantas guardias para quedarse con el turno de noche que la gente va a empezar a sospechar que ha desarrollado algún tipo de alergia a la luz del sol.

  
  


—¿Otra noche tranquila?

  
  


—Bueno, Li ronca aún más de lo normal y los hay que se despiertan y salen corriendo de su saco convencidos de que se acerca un oso.

  
  


Al otro lado del comunicador una risa apenas se confunde con el ruido estático de la señal pero es suficiente para espantar melancolías y fantasmas.

  
  


—¿Hay osos en la zona?

  
  


—¿A parte de Li?

  
  


Su risa llena otra vez el aire frío de la noche y esta vez Mal no puede ni quiere evitar sonreír en respuesta. Hablan durante diez minutos más, mucho más de lo teóricamente permitido, muchísimo más de lo que sería estrictamente necesario.

  
  


—Hasta el parte de mañana, soldado. Tengan cuidado.

  
  


Y más por un acto reflejo que porque piense en absoluto en lo que está diciendo, responde automáticamente.

  
  


—Es una cita.

  
  


Se hace un pequeño silencio en la comunicación que se llena con el ruido de los comunicadores abiertos y Mal contiene el aliento preguntándose exactamente la profundidad de su absoluta metedura de pata.

  
  


—¿Me está pidiendo una cita? Porque normalmente suelen invitarme a cenar. O regalarme flores.

  
  


Recalcula rápidamente el giro de la conversación y busca con ansiedad una respuesta adecuada.

  
  


—Ehmm, no hay mucho de ese por aquí, me temo pero tenemos… helados.

  
  


—¿Helados?

  
  


—Helado de barritas de proteínas, helado de rancho, helado de Bendis, helado de Hotgins…

  
  


Esta vez su risa se eleva por encima de las interferencias y del eco de la noche y él suelta con alivio una respiración que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

  
  


—¿Hay helado de Reynolds? —pregunta cuando se le acaba la risa.

  
  


—Algunos días.

  
  


—Creo que ese sería un sabor que estaría interesada en probar. Corto y cierro, soldado.

  
  


Su sonrisa se amplía y ensancha hasta convertirse en una pavisosa mueca ridícula mientras piensa, al mismo ritmo frenético que le marcan sus latidos, a quién le queda por pedirle el cambio de guardia al turno de noche.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Las grandes naves que transportan los batallones se apoyan sobre el suelo pesadamente, deshaciendo con sus reactores la nieve de los árboles cercanos y haciendo que lluevan goterones enormes, resquebrajando el hielo sobre la tierra con su contundente estructura.

  
  


Son los Ángeles. Así las llaman en los campos de batallas, descienden del cielo y les sacan del infierno de la lucha para llevarles hasta una ducha (corta) de agua caliente, una ración (escasa) de rancho y una cama (maltrecha) sobre la que tenderse a dormir con los dos ojos cerrados sin tener que vigilar a la vez las trincheras enemigas.

  
  


La rampa se extiende con exasperante lentitud y las compañías comienzan a formar cansadas y desacompasadamente en dieciséis filas de a dos para comenzar el ascenso hasta la Tierra Prometida.

  
  


Más o menos.

  
  


Las botas sueltas sin cordones, se arrastran cansinamente cuesta arriba hasta el final de la rampa donde les esperan los Oficiales de Cubierta para hacer la identificación y conteo de soldados. Las fotos de las fichas digitales cada vez se parecen menos al reflejo de sus caras, cada vez hay menos soldados que contar.

  
  


Para cuando Zoë está a punto de pasar el control está tan cansada que su paciencia está a punto de derramarse torrencialmente, y a su lado, la perenne sonrisa bobalicona de Reynolds cada vez le resulta más insoportable. Está tan acostumbrada a las temperaturas bajo cero que le duelen los pulmones al respirar el aire templado de la nave.

  
  


—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te hace tan feliz? —pregunta de mala gana.

  
  


El chico permanece mirando por entre las cabezas de los compañeros que aún tienen por delante con los ojos fijos en algún punto de tremendo interés.

  
  


—¿Eh? Uhmm. Nada.

  
  


Levanta una ceja incrédula y se pregunta desde cuando el maldito muchacho usa un par de onomatopeyas y una palabra de dos sílabas pudiendo exultar un discurso entero lleno de exclamaciones. Sigue su mirada hasta el principio de la fila donde la Oficial de Cubierta Shang se afana por identificar lo más rápidamente posible a los integrantes de sus filas en toda su gloria militar.

  
  


Yliria Shang es una chica menuda y morena, de curvas generosas, piel dorada y pelo corto que parece desparramarse y recogerse en todas direcciones. Cuando levanta la vista y se encuentra con la figura embelesada de su compañero, los ojos se le iluminan y sonríe disimuladamente.

  
  


Puff.

  
  


Su incredulidad se convierte en acusación cuando se gira para mirar a Reynolds una vez más.

  
  


—¡¿Qué?!

  
  


No contesta. Se cruza de brazos y mantiene su mirada fija en el frente dejando que su silencio hable por ella. Parece ser que los chismes que entretienen a los soldados tienen más fundamento de lo que se pensaba.

  
  


Ha estado en suficientes batallones como para saber que hay cierto tipo de relaciones que están abocadas al fracaso, la exposición pública de trapos sucios y el posterior melodrama de cuartel.

  
  


Cuando llega su turno de identificarse, Zoë no sonríe. Es eficiente y rápida y se larga de allí tan rápido como le es posible obviando de plano la cara de bobalicón de Reynolds y su flirteo descarado.

  
  


El sonido metálico de sus pasos sobre los pasillos que antes era tan familiar le resulta extraño y poco reconfortante, y cuando llega a los barracones de la bodega de carga la ausencia de muchedumbre se hace demasiado evidente.

  
  


Suspira. Suelta su petate húmedo por los copos de nieve que se deshacen en el interior de la nave y se deja caer sobre uno de los bancos del gran comedor de soldados. Relaja los hombros, se retira la bandana del pelo y reposa los brazos sobre la mesa. Apesta. Debería darse una ducha pero no está segura de que su piel esté preparada para entrar en contacto con el agua caliente todavía así que cierra los ojos un segundo y respira profundamente.

  
  


Zoë no es tonta y tampoco es nueva, sabía que muchos de ellos morirían, sabía que demasiados lo harían frente a sus ojos pero le cuesta aceptar que tantos compañeros perdiesen sus vidas en una batalla contra el clima en lugar de contra el enemigo.

  
  


Siente el banco resentirse ante la carga de un nuevo peso y el calor radiante de una presencia al lado suyo. No hay a mucha gente a la que le quede esa clase de energía.

  
  


—Es demasiado buena para ti, Reynolds —dice abriendo los ojos cansada.

  
  


—Sí que lo es. —Se inclina sobre ella golpeando apenas el hombro con el suyo en un gesto de camaradería y sonríe. Cualquiera diría que ha ganado una guerra. —Vamos, te invito a unas judías.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Sturges les coge completamente desprevenidos.

  
  


Desembarcan aún con el frío metido en los huesos y las mejillas arrasadas por el viento helado y antes siquiera de que puedan asegurar posiciones, la roca arenosa que cubre la mayor parte de la superficie del planeta de Salisbury se empapa de sangre tiñéndolo todo de rojo.

  
  


El oficial de primera Alan Wang respira con dificultad en un charco de sangre en el suelo que podría ser o no ser suya, intentando no asfixiarse mientras el aire de sus pulmones se le escapa por los agujeros de bala que le atraviesan el pecho.

  
  


Malcolm presiona las heridas intentando que la sangre no desborde por entre sus manos y utiliza su propio cuerpo de parapeto para el herido cada vez que la tierra tiembla con una explosión cercana.

  
  


—Aún me debes dos mil de la última partida. —Wang le mira con una expresión que no guarda ningún parecido con su cara de póquer y Mal trata de buscar ayuda con la mirada más allá de la nube de polvo que les rodea.

  
  


—Puedes darlos por perdidos —dice con un hilo de voz—, los muertos no pagan.

  
  


La tierra vuelve a convulsionarse bajo sus rodillas y Malcolm se inclina sobre el oficial una vez más mientras una ráfaga de piedras, arena y salpicaduras de sangre impacta sobre su espalda.

  
  


—No vas a morir Wang —dice con toda la convicción que es capaz de reunir—. Zoë te patearía el culo. Y a mí por haberte dejado hacerlo.

  
  


Su sonrisa va acompañada de una tos ahogada que le deja rastros de sangre en los labios y Mal presiona con un poco más de fuerza sobre la herida, tratando de retener un pulso que se le escapa por momentos.

  
  


—¿Crees que tengo miedo de una soldado a mi cargo, Reynolds?

  
  


—¡Shì dìyù! ¿La has visto patear culos? Yo estaría acojonado.

  
  


Wang sonríe y pierde la mirada y a Mal se le escapa su vida entre las manos, cierra los ojos y encomienda su alma y la de los caídos a un Dios misericordioso que sabrá entender lo que ha pasado mejor que él.

  
  


La batalla termina mucho antes de que siquiera les de tiempo de empezar a contar las bajas.

  
  


Sturges se graba en su retina. La cruenta violencia de la ofensiva cala en sus neuronas como la sangre de sus compañeros cala las perneras de su uniforme militar y Malcolm Reynolds jura por Dios y por todos sus santos que el sacrificio no habrá sido en vano.

  
  


De vuelta a bordo de la nave, los pasos se arrastran, las cabezas se mantienen gachas y las duchas permanentemente ocupadas; nadie parece ser capaz de quitarse los restos de la batalla de encima.

  
  


Mal busca a Zoë.

  
  


Con la mirada perdida, con el pensamiento fijo en encontrarla y en nada más, recorre barracones y bodegas sin registrar nada más que no sea su ausencia. Pasan unos cuantos minutos o un par de cientos de milenios, es difícil saberlo, cuando la ve sentada en el suelo metálico de uno de los corredores secundarios que conducen a los cuartos de oficiales, la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y a Mal se le encoge un poco más el alma, quién hubiese dicho que eso aún era posible.

  
  


Tiene en la mano la cinta del pelo que utiliza para mantener su melena a raya y salpicaduras de sangre por todos lados. Es la primera vez desde que la conoce que Zoë Alleyne parece ciertamente derrotada, vencida.

  
  


Se deja caer a su lado, sin sutileza alguna, con un estruendo ensordecedor que se aleja en un eco infinito por el pasillo.

  
  


No son muchos los que quedan para recordar que Wang y Zoë llevaban en la misma unidad desde el principio de los tiempos, son bastantes menos los que saben que, aparte de tragos y horas de entrenamiento, más de una y más de dos veces habían compartido también las sábanas.

  
  


—Lo siento —murmura, y ni siquiera se para a pensar de lo inadecuado de darle el pésame con la piel de las manos aún manchada con la sangre seca de Wang.

  
  


Zoë respira hondo, abre los ojos y gira la cabeza lentamente, muy lentamente para mirarle y Mal puede ver que está a punto de quebrarse en mil millones de pedazos, diminutos, invisibles, tan pequeños que quizá sea imposible volver a pegarlos, así que la abraza, con fuerza, casi con rudeza, con toda la solidez de la que su cuerpo es capaz, y espera que sea suficiente para mantener las grietas de su alma a raya.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La guerra avanza poco a poco, pesadamente, saltando de planeta en planeta, de batalla en batalla y dejando tras de sí rastros de una tragedia que en los planetas del centro apenas se sospecha.

  
  


Ambos ejércitos han quedado reducidos a un amplio puñado de efectivos que se resisten a morir en acto de servicio, que desembarcan, luchan, ganan o pierden y vuelven a embarcar para prepararse para la siguiente ofensiva.

  
  


Las bajas ya no se cuentan por miles después de cada campaña pero cada uno de los caídos que no regresa tiene la cara de un amigo. Zoë lo sabe, ha perdido a más de los que se puede permitir el lujo de recordar.

  
  


Mantiene la cabeza fría y los pies firmes en la tierra cuando está en el campo de batalla y entierra el corazón lo bastante hondo para que sus propios latidos no puedan distraerla. El batallón, la misión, no ceder control ni territorio, eso es lo único en lo que se permite pensar.

  
  


Oberon es agradable, un planeta que orbita alrededor de la protoestrella de Penglai sin masas de lodo húmedo rodeándoles ni polvo desértico que les inunde los pulmones. El cielo es azul y la tierra firme está en muchas ocasiones cubierta de hierba mullida y musgo fresco. Oberon es el maldito paraíso, tiene sol y tiene sombra, tiene praderas y montañas, bosque y campo abierto y temperaturas medias y agradables por el día y por la noche y a Zoë se le ocurre fugazmente que es el mejor lugar para morir de los que han pisado.

  
  


No tiene prisa por morir, pero esta maldita guerra se le pega al alma como alquitrán.

  
  


Vigila el perímetro de la precaria base de campamento que han instalado en lo profundo del bosque, esa es su misión defender la zona de aprovisionamiento que descansa en un mar de árboles robustos y capas infinitas de hojarasca. Esa, y hacerse cargo de los nuevos reclutas que llegan con cuentagotas desde recónditos planetas arrasados.

  
  


Camina con destreza, apoyando apenas el canto exterior de los pies sobre las hojas más verdes, evitando descubrir su posición con el movimiento, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el siguiente puesto de vigilancia donde está el siguiente cadete.

  
  


Más carne de cañón para una guerra que dura ya demasiado.

  
  


—Patton, levanta más el fusil y apóyalo en el hombro. —La chica, que es tan solo posible que haya cumplido los dieciséis años, se sobresalta al oír su voz  pero se apura en obedecer.

  
  


No se plantea cuantos latidos le quedan a esa cría, pero sabe que no serán muchos. Al otro lado de las trincheras un soldado enemigo tiene una bala con su nombre grabado, solo que ninguno de ellos lo sabe con certeza aún.

  
  


Apenas da dos pasos para continuar con su ronda cuando un sonido hace que la chica que estaba dejando atrás se tense casi audiblemente y agarre el fusil con tanta fuerza que parece que vaya a romperlo son sus propias manos.

  
  


El ruido de unos pies abriéndose paso por el bosque, apartando las capas de hojas caídas en improvisados surcos mientras avanza, rebota en los troncos de los árboles y se intensifica y se confunde con su eco.

  
  


Zoë eleva los ojos al cielo.

  
  


—Es sólo Reynolds —le dice a la chica para tranquilizarla y hace amago de continuar.

  
  


—¿Cómo puede estar segura?

  
  


—No quedan Barrigas Moradas tan ruidosos, acabamos con ellos en Berlinnen. —Cómo Reynolds consigue seguir vivo a pesar de ser tan sutil como un hombre-orquesta es algo que ni ella ni nadie sabrían responder. Es posible que tenga que ver con ese Dios al que se empeña en rezar con tanta diligencia.

  
  


A lo mejor.

  
  


Atardece sobre el bosque y las sombras de las ramas empiezan a volverse confusas y poco fiables y Zoë se maldice a sí misma por sentir alivio y una especie de sensación reconfortante cuando la silueta de Mal aparece entre los árboles arrastrando consigo a un crío que trae cogido del cuello de la raída camisa.

  
  


No piensa permitir que Reynolds se le cuele debajo de la piel. Todo el mundo sabe que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien lo mate, y no habla solo de los Barrigas Moradas.

  
  


—Se te ha escapado un Conejito —dice cuando está lo bastante cerca, señalando con la cabeza al muchacho barbilampiño antes de soltarle.

  
  


Conejitos, así es como los llaman. Muchachos que no deberían tener edad para estar en una guerra si la guerra respetase edades, inquietos, indefensos y Zoë es la encargada de que no se salgan del redil y además de impedir que los cacen los lobos. Demasiados imposibles en una sola misión.

  
  


Zoë mira de arriba abajo al muchacho que parece completamente aterrorizado. —¿Tienes problemas para distinguir tu puesto de guardia asignado del resto del planeta, Tracey?

  
  


—No, Señora.

  
  


—En ese caso estarás limpiando letrinas el resto de la campaña.

  
  


—Sí, Señora.

  
  


El chico respira hondo y Zoë sube la barbilla y endurece la mirada retándole siquiera a que exhale algo que pueda parecerse a una queja, pero todo lo que sale de sus pulmones es pura resignación. La oscuridad abraza y envuelve las penumbras del bosque antes de que puedan darse cuenta de que ha anochecido y las pisadas del chaval se alejan silenciosas, apenas haciendo crujir las hojas bajo su peso.

  
  


Como un fantasma.

  
  


Zoë contiene un escalofrío y a su lado Mal se cruza el fusil por encima de ambos hombros y justo debajo de la parte baja de su nuca, balanceando un brazo en cada extremo que hace que el abrigo se le abra y deje ver esa pistola con la mira torcida que se empeña en llevar a todos lados colgada a la cadera, como un mártir de pacotilla en una especie de crucifixión chapucera a medio terminar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja digna de una tarde de verano pasada en la hierba tumbado al sol.

  
  


—Muy reglamentario, Reynolds —intenta reprenderle, pero él solo sonríe aún con más ganas.

  
  


—¡Letrinas limpias! —le contesta, como si fuese la solución a todos los problemas del universo, pero su sonrisa es casi contagiosa y cuando echan a andar el camino de vuelta, Zoë tiene que concentrar toda su energía en no sonreír, no demasiado.

  
  


Si se descuida, cualquier día de estos, Malcolm Reynolds se le colará debajo de la piel y se quedará pegado a la carne viva haciendo imposible arrancarlo sin dejar atrás parte de ella. Que el Cielo la ayude si eso llegase a pasar, Dios sabe que ya se ha dejado demasiadas veces el pellejo en esta guerra.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La mecha de la guerra prende en Oberon como prenden las grandes calamidades, silenciosa, lenta, certera. Se asolan sus bosques de norte a sur y se queman sus praderas de este a oeste, se revientan sus ciudades de arriba abajo y se hacen desaparecer sus campos de cultivos de dentro a fuera. El planeta, a medio camino entre el núcleo de la galaxia y su brazo más externo se convierte en el ejemplo por antonomasia de la devastación.

  
  


Donde una vez fue bello y próspero, Oberon ahora se cubre de ruinas y restos de metralla y sigue deshaciéndose en cenizas mientras las grandes mentes pensantes de ambos bandos comienzan poco a poco a asumir que nada está siendo tan honorablemente militar, limpio y rápido como habían previsto.

  
  


Las provisiones escasean, la munición se guarda con cautela y los botiquines básicos son un lujo que la mayoría de puestos no se pueden permitir. El fuego constante de misiles de medio alcance hacen imposible abastecer a las trincheras que se extienden a lo ancho y largo de todo el planeta sea cual sea el color de su uniformes y entre ráfagas de proyectiles, soldados de uno y otro bando, cada vez más, empiezan a preguntarse si merecía la pena morirse de sed para matar al enemigo de hambre.

  
  


Mal trata de no hacerse preguntas de las que no quiere conocer la respuesta. Se arrastra al abrigo de la confusa luz de las explosiones de granada y avanza terreno entre las líneas enemigas, detrás de él, cuatro soldados con los ojos arrasados y el cuerpo maltrecho le siguen temblorosos, atentos a cada movimiento, a cada indicación.

  
  


Cuatro casacas marrones convertidos en rehenes, moneda de cambio para conseguir víveres o información. Hay demasiados de esos últimamente y ni de lejos todos tan poco difíciles de rescatar como estos últimos.

  
  


Apenas les quedan quince metros para llegar a zona segura y para ello solo tienen que atravesar el radio de acción de un par de ametralladoras enemigas. No es la mejor de las situaciones pero se le ocurren unas cuantas peores. No muchas. Algunas.

  
  


Guarecidos con la espalda contra los restos calcinados de lo que alguna vez fue algún tipo de vehículo, Mal idea un plan brillante, sin mácula, absolutamente perfecto.

  
  


—¿Te has vuelto absolutamente loco, Reynolds?

  
  


—¿Qué? —La cara estupefacta, descreída y demacrada de sus cuatro compañeros no merma en absoluto su entusiasmo. —¡Es perfecto! Yo les entretengo, vosotros corréis hasta suelo seguro, dais la voz de alarma, desde nuestras líneas neutralizan los puestos de ametralladoras y yo vuelvo a casa como Caperucita por el bosque. No puede salir mal.

  
  


—No puede salir bien. ¡Ni siquiera tienes un arma!

  
  


—¡Estarás muerto mucho antes de que hayamos alcanzado suelo seguro!

  
  


—¡No creo que pueda correr quince metros!

  
  


Mal eleva los ojos al cielo y antes de que nadie pueda pensárselo dos veces sale de su escondite corriendo en zig-zag por entre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una calle transitada.

  
  


—¡CORREEEEEEEEEEED! —grita con todas sus fuerzas, mientras busca desesperadamente algo tras lo que parapetarse.

  
  


Una bala le quema la piel cuando se cuela en la manga de su uniforme y la traspasa rozándole la piel y cuenta mentalmente los segundos transcurridos antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en ponerse definitivamente a cubierto.

  
  


Salta detrás de un par de bidones metálicos de color amarillo cubiertos de polvo de cemento y las balas le siguen, rebotando con insistencia contra el material metálico de los recipientes a su espalda. Está tan cerca de las ametralladoras que puede oler las chispas que producen las tiras de munición cuando en ráfagas, las balas se separan de los casquillos.

  
  


Tarda media respiración en sentir pánico, una respiración entera en identificar ese otro olor, insistente y conocido que lo cubre todo y dos respiraciones completas más en abrir mucho los ojos y mirar por encima de su hombro a la chapa amarilla del barril contra el que se está apoyando.

  
  


Se pone en pie y abre rápidamente uno de los bidones y lo vuelca el contenido en dirección a las máquinas antes de que ninguna bala tenga la fortuna de acertarle de lleno. El denso olor del combustible industrial se mezcla con el aire cargado de polvo y Malcolm se arrastra  por las cenizas de asfalto como una lagartija entre las piedras.

  
  


Las llamas pronto alcanzan varios metros de altura rodeando casi las ametralladoras y cuando el calor se hace abrasador cerca de sus pies, se pone en pie y echa a correr cruzando la línea de fuego, con margen suficiente para ayudar a llegar a suelo seguro al último compañero que se arrastraba a un par de metros del refugio.

  
  


Se dobla apoyando las manos pesadamente sobre sus propias rodillas buscando aliento —Como Caperucita por el bosque — consigue decir cuando pulmones comienzan a funcionar con normalidad de nuevo por encima de las palmaditas en la espalda de los soldados.

  
  


Se deja caer al suelo, cierra los ojos un momento, agradece a Dios su buena suerte y suspira hondo.

  
  


—En serio, Reynolds —dice, y abre los ojos justo a tiempo para aceptar la cantimplora de agua que le tiende la mano de Zoë y no creerse nada de su mirada de reprobación—, un día de estos vas a terminar siendo simplemente agua desperdiciada.

  
  


Se llena la boca con tanta agua como es capaz de contener y la hace descender por su seca garganta en dos brutales tragos.

  
  


—Tenía un plan —dice con la voz agotada.

  
  


Zoë le quita la botella casi vacía de un solo manotazo y niega levemente con la cabeza, una sonrisa apenas en los labios y la luz de la guerra por la noche recortando su silueta.

  
  


—Recuérdame que nunca siga uno de tus planes.

  
  


Y Mal no dice nada pero piensa que si tienen suerte, ni siquiera él mismo tendrá que seguir ninguno de sus planes nunca más.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Las batallas en Oberon, de algún modo, llegan a su fin. Las naves aterrizan y se llevan a los soldados, los oficiales de medio pelo y cualquier tipo de objeto con algo de valor. Dejan atrás nada más que rocas, tierra sacudida y migajas de cemento esparcidas por toda la superficie del planeta y mientras celebran la victoria de vuelta en los barracones, nadie parece acordarse del planeta hundido en la miseria que abandonan a su suerte.

  
  


La inmensa aeronave que una vez fue nueva y reluciente parece vieja y ajada en los rincones, con gruesas capas de polvo de diferentes planetas allá por donde los tripulantes no pasan las manos o los pies. Zoë apoya su hombro contra la fría pared metálica de la nave cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho y el pie derecho sobre el izquierdo que aguanta su peso y observa el movimiento del hangar.

  
  


La guerra no es lugar ni hora para fiestas pero aún así, las camas sobrantes se retiran y los restos de la batalla se barren debajo de las que quedan para hacer sitio para la celebración de nombramiento de nuevos oficiales, después de todo, alguien tiene que sustituir a los oficiales que han muerto o desertado y beberse el alcohol que sobra después de limpiar los motores.

  
  


Zoë espía con cierta distancia a su batallón, les ve sonreír, bromear y acicalarse para conmemorar tan señalada ocasión, relajados y complacientes como si los rumores que aventuran que el fin de la contienda se vislumbra por los horizontes fuese cierto. Zoë siente una punzada de envidia en la boca del estómago. A ella también le gustaría poder creerlo, que están más cerca del final de lo que están del principio, que ganarán, que todos estarán allí para verlo y brindar a la salud de los muertos pero es incapaz de destensar sus músculos y deshacerse de la férrea disciplina militar que lleva incrustada en cada centímetro de su piel, es incapaz de convencerse a sí misma de dejar la objetividad a un lado y pensar que realmente no están a dos batallas de perder. Zoë suspira hondo y se consuela pensando que al menos, ninguno de sus Conejos ha terminado desperdigado por las trincheras de la última batalla.

  
  


Menos da una maldita piedra.

  
  


A lo lejos, Tracey, obviamente borracho, salta de camastro en camastro profiriendo gritos festivos y creyéndose mucho más divertido de lo que en realidad es.

  
  


Siente sus pasos y su peso contra la pared detrás de ella antes de escuchar su voz y ni siquiera se quiere empezar a plantear las implicaciones de conocerle tan bien. No antes de empezar con el alcohol, en cualquier caso.

  
  


—¿Les has sacado brillo a tus zapatos de baile?

  
  


Se toma su tiempo en apenas girar la cabeza lo justo para mirar por encima de su hombro. Ahí está con los brazos cruzados en una postura que se parece demasiado a la suya, con una casaca marrón nueva, su persistente sonrisa de siempre y brillo en la mirada.

  
  


—Yo no bailo, Reynolds.

  
  


Lo dice seria y lacónica, como si fuese una verdad universal de sobra conocida por toda la galaxia a pesar de que no sea del todo cierto. De algún modo “el trabajo es el trabajo, una guerra es una guerra y los soldados no deberían bailar a no ser que estén fuera de servicio, fuera del uniforme y fuera del cuartel” se le antoja una explicación exhaustiva para la que está demasiado cansada.

  
  


—¿Ni siquiera con un cabo?

  
  


—Especialmente con los cabos.

  
  


A lejos, Tracey ha comenzado la celebración por su cuenta y riesgo, ruidoso, torpe, salta de camastro en camastro con una lata de alcohol en la mano y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

  
  


—Es casi tan molesto como tú —le dice, pero cuando se vuelve para mirar a Reynolds su sonrisa está ligeramente congelada mientras observa al cadete en la distancia y Zoë sabe que él también puede ver que no es más que una diana andante esperando a que alguien acierte el tiro.

  
  


Los oficiales aparecen, la música empieza a sonar y Reynolds ocupa su lugar entre las filas de nuevos rangos a nombrar mientras ella apenas se hace un hueco entre la gente.

  
  


No lo tiene planeado, pero cuando la ceremonia empieza y el comandante de la nave llama al estrado a Malcolm Reynolds para colocarle la insignia de cabo, algo parecido al orgullo le da un golpe en el estómago y la hace sonreír muy someramente y levantar la barbilla.

  
  


Es un golpe bajo para su renombrada coraza, tenía pensado pasarse el resto de la guerra sin sugerir siquiera el esbozo de una sonrisa.

  
  


La ceremonia da paso a la música, la música da paso a todavía más alcohol y Zoë se bebe un vaso de algo que le quema la garganta y sabe a rayos mientras pasea por el perímetro del hangar. En el centro de la pista de baile y totalmente ajenos a la falta de cualquier tipo de ritmo o melodía en la canción, Reynolds baila con Yliria como si no hubiese nada ni nadie más alrededor y apura su copa para intentar ahogar una punzada de melancolía.

  
  


Llena el vaso de nuevo de ese alcohol indefinido que probablemente podría tumbar a un par de elefantes entraditos en carnes y se escabulle de entre la gente para encontrar algún corredor solitario donde poder respirar sin que la inducida alegría generalizada se le meta en los pulmones. Cuando lo encuentra resulta ser el recibidor que va a dar a la sala de máquinas y que habitualmente se utiliza para maniobrar las mulas. Huele a aceite de motor requemado y a combustible fresco, y la vibración continua de los motores se distribuye por las partes metálicas de la nave masajea sus músculos al sentarse apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

  
  


Trata de no pensar en Alan Wang; de no añorar su compañía sin exigencias y sus maneras relajadas y ni siquiera se molesta demasiado cuando falla estrepitosamente.

  
  


—Por todos los jodidos cobardes que se fueron antes de tiempo — murmura, y levanta el vaso vaciándolo de un solo trago, esperando que el alcohol haga su efecto.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La habitación es húmeda y fría, como todo en Beylix. El último planeta que orbita Penglai, con sus anillos de puro hielo y su permanente nube gris que lo envuelve todo, se convierte en el último bastión de Casacas Marrones que les queda en el sistema solar de Kalidasa.

  
  


Le castañean los dientes mientras el sudor se le hiela alrededor de la base del pelo y en las sienes pero le arden las muñecas donde la cuerda que las mantiene atadas detrás de la espalda le ha arrasado la piel. A pesar de los ojos hinchados por los golpes y las más que probables roturas de huesos en ambas piernas, Malcolm Reynolds, es lo suficientemente estúpido como para estar más avergonzado que asustado, porque en serio, que le capturen en su segunda misión como cabo tiene que ser alguna especie de récord.

  
  


A su espalda las bisagras de la pesada puerta de hierro que sella la habitación gimen cuando se abre y la silla sobre la que le mantienen sentado se estremece con el aire aún más frío que entra desde fuera.

  
  


—Capitán Shian —dice una voz nasal a la que le faltan unos cuantos tonos graves para ser intimidatoria.

  
  


—¿Eh? —Por un momento se le olvida que ese se supone que es su nombre ahora. Traga saliva que sabe metálica y densa como la sangre y espera a que los pasos de botas militares se acerquen más a él.

  
  


—Capitán Shian, está resultando usted ser todo un inconveniente.

  
  


Esboza una sonrisa que le duele en todas partes. —Díselo a mi madre.

  
  


Siente el puñetazo en el estómago antes de que el puño del Barriga Morada impacte contra su cuerpo. Tose, inspira profundamente a pesar del dolor y levanta la mirada. Con una gorra de plato impoluta y el uniforme morado planchado e impecable de los oficiales enemigos, el hombre que tiene delante será más o menos de su complexión y altura pero parece demasiado grande para su voz.

  
  


—Capitán, solo queremos los códigos de comunicación de los rebeldes y podrá marcharse.

  
  


—¿Habéis probado a pedírselos a Papá Noel?

  
  


Esta vez el puñetazo impacta en su ya maltrecha mandíbula aunque hay tantos golpes reclamando atención por todo su cuerpo que apenas lo siente. —Espero que el plan sea matarme de aburrimiento porque pegáis como mi abuelo. Y lleva diez años muerto.

  
  


Aprieta los dientes esperando un correctivo que nunca llega, en su lugar el oficial acerca la mano a su cuello y el arranca la cruz que lleva ahí colgada desde que tiene uso de razón, la cruz de oro que su madre se negó a vender incluso cuando se hacía difícil encontrar el modo de sacar dinero suficiente para tener un plato en la mesa a la hora de cada comida. Ver la cruz en manos del enemigo le duele más profundamente que cualquiera de las palizas que ha recibido.

  
  


—¿Es usted religioso Capitán Shian? ¿Reza? ¿Qué le hace pensar que Dios escuchará sus plegarias y no las nuestras?

  
  


En el silencio del otro lado de la puerta irrumpe un repentino ajetreo, voces y gritos sin definir, pasos a la carrera y golpes y Malcolm se maldice a sí mismo cuando a su corazón se le escapa un latido en lugar de permanecer atento.

  
  


Traga saliva, coge aire, le cuesta decir una simple frase sin quedarse sin respiración. —Que nosotros vestimos mucho, mucho mejor.

  
  


Sonríe y se le abre el corte en la mejilla que comienza a sangrar de nuevo, el oficial echa hacia atrás el puño lo suficiente para que Mal contenga la respiración esperando el tremendo impacto pero antes de que el Barriga Morada pueda completar el golpe, la puerta se abre a su espalda dejando entrar el aire gélido del pasillo y una bala que aterriza cómodamente entre las dos cejas del oficial.

  
  


Apenas un segundo después las formas ágiles de Zoë, con su pelo rizado desparramado en todas direcciones, llenan su campo de visión mientras desarma con cautela al enemigo antes de pasar a desatarle.

  
  


Mal cierra los ojos y se permite relajar sus maltrechos y doloridos músculos antes de preguntar con la voz entrecortada por el dolor. —¿Y Monty?

  
  


Zoë se olvida momentáneamente de continuar deshaciendo sus ataduras. —¿El Capitán Shian? —pregunta sin esperar realmente una respuesta—. Estaba en una de las celdas sin vigilancia. —Hace una pausa dramática—. Ileso —y continúa casi de inmediato—. Dice que te dejaste capturar. ¿Estás tratando de que te maten, Cabo? Porque yo podría ayudarte con eso.

  
  


Cuando por fin libera sus muñecas, los hombros agonizan con cada movimiento. —Pensé que si me dejaba capturar y les decía que yo era Monty, le dejarían en paz— explica entre muecas de dolor mientras Zoë vigila el pasillo desde el marco de la puerta—, y como yo no tengo ni idea de cuáles son los códigos de comunicación, esperaba que el interrogatorio durara lo suficiente como para que, con suerte, pudieseis rescatarnos. —Sonríe como si lo hubiese tenido todo perfectamente calculado desde un principio y decide ignorar en profundo reproche en la mirada de la soldado. —Además Monty me debe dinero, no puedo permitir que estos Barrigas Moradas se carguen todas mis fuentes de ingresos.

  
  


Zoë suspira, eleva los ojos al cielo y dispara hacia el pasillo haciendo que se el eco de un peso muerto estrellándose contra el suelo llene la habitación.

  
  


—Se te ocurren los planes más estúpidos, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

  
  


—Alguna vez. —Respira hondo y se prepara mentalmente porque si Zoë es la única que ha venido ha sacarle, van a tener algún que otro problemilla por el camino. —¿Cuál es la estrategia de salida?

  
  


Zoë levanta la ceja y le mira lacónica. —Levántate y corre como si te fuese la vida en ello —dice tirándole una pistola al regazo.

  
  


—Sí. Suena divertido si no fuese porque creo que tengo las dos piernas rotas.

  
  


La soldado ni siquiera pestañea.

  
  


—Entonces arrástrate como si la vida te fuese en ello.

  
  


Dos horas más tarde dejan atrás un infierno de dolor y una docena de enemigos caídos y a las heridas que la cuerda le ha dejado en las muñecas, Mal tiene que sumar los cortes en las manos de arrastrarse por el hielo y las heridas auto infligidas al tratar de morderse el dolor al apoyarse brevemente sobre sus piernas en algunos tramos, pero cuando por fin llegan a la base es Zoë la que suda y jadea por el esfuerzo de haberle llevado a la espalda los últimos diez kilómetros.

  
  


—Ahora sí que sí, Cabo, me debes unas judías.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Los Casacas Marrones pierden el sistema solar de Kalidasa y Tracey se tira tres días enteros bebiendo y llorando a partes iguales cuando se entera de que también han tenido que abandonar el sistema del Sol Rojo incluyendo St Albans, su planeta natal.

  
  


Zoë limpia su fusil a conciencia y mira con dureza y reproche a todo aquel que se atreve a acercarse a ella para comentar las trágicas noticias o desahogarse.

  
  


—¿Me has confundido con tu madre, Morgan? Porque si quieres que te limpie los mocos lo haré de un puñetazo en tu nariz.

  
  


Camina tranquila por los pasillos de camino a la enfermería, como si perder la guerra no fuese en absoluto con ella y cuando se sienta con contenida frustración en la silla que hay al lado de la camilla de Mal, se lo encuentra por tercera vez en dos días recreándose con la gelatina insípida de nutrientes que les dan a todos los enfermos, como si recibir una paliza de muerte mereciese la pena solo para poder disfrutar de semejante bazofia.

  
  


—¡Zoë!, Tercera visita, van a empezar a correr los rumores. —Se mete una cucharada de gelatina en la boca y habla sin terminar de tragar. —La gente va a empezar a creer que te caigo bien.

  
  


—Con todos mis respetos, Cabo, la gente es estúpida.

  
  


Reynolds sonríe apenas y apura la última cucharada del postre. —¿Tracey sigue lloriqueando?

  
  


Suspira profundamente esbozando un fastidio y se hunde un poco más en la silla que ocupa — Era mandarle a él a la enfermería o venirme yo. Me he sentido generosa — explica.

  
  


La austera sala está llena de viejas camillas con sábanas tan usadas que parecen transparentes y apestan a antiséptico y desinfectante. Hay pocos pacientes, muchos menos de los que se pudiese esperar en una nave de combate y prefiere no plantearse si es debido a que los médicos que tienen a bordo son increíblemente buenos y tremendamente malos. Con un poco de suerte, conseguirá acabar la guerra sin tener que comprobarlo, no parece que quede demasiado para ello.

  
  


Alarga la mano y sin prestar demasiada atención o mostrar interés absoluto, coge de la mesilla más cercana uno de esos panfletos pseudo-políticos que se empeñan en hacer pasar por revistas y comienza a pasar las páginas viendo apenas los titulares.

  
  


—He oído que te van a dar una mención especial —dice con un tonillo de cierta guasa que podría jurar que antes le resultaba más irritante.

  
  


Coge aire y lo suelta lentamente sin que llegue a ser un suspiro, prefiere no tocar demasiado el tema de una mención especial que apesta a hipocresía, porque Zoë lleva toda su vida adulta en el ejército y no recuerda ni una sola vez en la que los mandos diesen ningún tipo de mención por desobedecer una orden directa, concretamente la orden de no malgastar recursos en el rescate del insignificante Malcolm Reynolds.

  
  


—Eso he oído.

  
  


Sobre la camilla, apaleado y vapuleado, Mal parece demasiado contento para estar en recuperación, en una camilla, en un bando que está perdiendo demasiadas batallas.

  
  


—Y he oído que la compañía va a tener un nuevo sargento.

  
  


No mueve ni una sola pestaña. —Eso he oído.

  
  


—Si hubiese sabido que todo lo que se necesita para convertirse en oficial es dejarte pegar por los Barrigas Moradas a estas alturas ya sería general.

  
  


Zoë levanta una ceja tan alto como le permite su anatomía. —¿Dejarse, Cabo?

  
  


—¡O Comandante incluso!

  
  


Se ríe apenas en contra de su mejor criterio pero hace tiempo que ha aceptado que Malcolm Reynolds tiene la fastidiosa capacidad de hacer eso con sus músculos faciales.

  
  


Los médicos han conseguido parchearle los huesos y las heridas graves en tiempo récord pero no tienen tiempo ni recursos para hacer nada por los múltiples moratones de colores chillones que le cubren el cuerpo. Tiene todavía la marca de las ataduras en las muñecas y la piel tan irritada y furiosa alrededor del cuello donde antes solían estar su cruz y sus cordones que tiene que desviar la mirada.

  
  


A pesar de todo, casi parece el mismo muchacho molesto con demasiado entusiasmo para caber en su propia piel que se alistó en Shadow y Zoë se pregunta no por primera vez, si los Barrigas Moradas son realmente torpes con la tortura o si Malcolm Reynolds es de algún modo indestructible, tocado por ese Dios al que se empeña en rezar con tanta diligencia.

  
  


Zoë pasa otra hoja de la revista y Mal destapa otra gelatina. Afuera, mientras tanto, el resto de la tripulación se desmorona cayendo en una espiral en picado.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


En las amplias camas de los cuartos de oficiales, Mal se estira entre sábanas demasiado suaves y mira a Yliria mientras ella le observa a él durante unos segundos, antes de alargar la mano y colocarle un mechón de pelo moreno detrás de la oreja.

  
  


Yliria le acaricia el brazo y Malcolm sigue sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cada vez que prueba el roce de su piel.

  
  


Se acerca el final de esta guerra, se siente en el aire, en el ambiente, en las camas vacías de los barracones y los ojos arrasados de los soldados. Ambos ejércitos están demasiado agotados para continuar luchando en una guerra que pierde garantías de resultados por momentos y uno y otro bando saben que se juegan la victoria a cara o cruz en la última batalla en Hera.

  
  


Le quema la nostalgia. Cada metro que se acercan al segundo planeta de Murphy, es un metro que se acercan a su vecina Shadow, su tierra natal. Maniobra y abraza a Yliria con la espalda de ella pegada a su pecho, piel sobre piel, cierra los ojos y se permite soñar brevemente con un rancho propio cerca del rancho donde se crío, con un par de críos de rostro desenfocado, morenos, fuertes y sanos, curtidos lejos del Yugo asfixiante de los planetas centrales.

  
  


Pero el sueño no dura mucho y la oficial se deshace de su abrazo y se gira para volverle a mirar a la cara.

  
  


—Me han ascendido —dice con poca satisfacción—, estaré al mando de los ángeles durante la batalla. Tú mantente a salvo y yo me ocuparé de traerte de vuelta.

  
  


Mal sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla y antes de que haya conseguido dar con una respuesta adecuada, Yliria le toca con dedos delicados la delgada cicatriz rojiza que le rodea el cuello.

  
  


—¿Sigues creyendo en Dios? —pregunta—. Después de todo lo que has visto ¿Sigues creyendo en Dios?

  
  


Él se remueve ligeramente incómodo y suspira, porque francamente, nunca ha sabido describir con palabras ese tipo de cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero.

  
  


Encoge los hombros. —Un hombre tiene que tener fe en algo. —Espera que sea suficiente explicación.

  
  


Yliria le mira durante unos segundos, con ojos intensos del color del café tostado, y finalmente sonríe

  
  


—Te he comprado un regalo —dice metiendo la mano por debajo de la almohada y sacando una cajita de madera que le cabe en la palma de la mano.

  
  


—Ohhhh, ¿me has comprado unas botas nuevas? —bromea, pero coge la caja sin miramientos y la abre sin mucha ceremonia dejando caer su contenido sobre la palma de su mano.

  
  


A la tibia luz del cuarto de Yliria, la cruz de metal y su tímida cadena de pequeños eslabones esféricos reluce como un tesoro.

  
  


—No es de plata— dice ella, y Mal está bastante seguro de que tiene la boca abierta — es de acero, la plata es demasiado difícil de…

  
  


— Pero… tú no… tú no crees en esto —la interrumpe todavía un poco desconcertado.

  
  


Yliria sonríe una vez más y le cubre con su mano la mejilla antes de acercarse para darle un beso.

  
  


—No creo en Dios —explica—, pero sí creo en esto. —Y se lleva la mano derecha al pecho mientras coloca su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de él. —Una mujer tiene que tener fe en algo.

  
  


Malcolm se pone la cruz al cuello y traga saliva mientras trata de encontrar las palabras para darle las gracias pero francamente, nunca ha sabido describir con palabras ese tipo de cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La guerra se extiende a lo largo y ancho de toda Hera y el resto del universo contiene la respiración. Quiénes serán los buenos y quiénes los malos, quiénes escribirán la historia y quiénes tendrán que rumiar su verdad en rincones escondidos, quiénes serán los vencedores y quiénes los vencidos se debate durante días hasta que la batalla se recoge en Serenity Valley, el último reducto de un conflicto que pesa ya demasiado.

  
  


Llevan trece días apostados entre los cañones del valle y Zoë ya está harta de rodar por la tierra árida y clavarse piedras de todas formas y tamaños cada vez que una explosión cercana la lanza contra el tembloroso suelo.

  
  


Se sienta contra una pared de roca con una pequeña cornisa para descansar un momento mientras el fuego de morteros modificados suena no demasiado lejos. Reposa su fusil sobre las piernas para tenerlo suficientemente a mano en caso de necesidad y saca con diligencia una de las latas de judías que en su día pertenecieron al sargento Reynolds.

  
  


Abre con delicado cuidado la lata con su cuchillo y justo cuando mete la cuchara por primera vez entre la comida que, alabado sea todo lo alabable, no tiene pinta de proteínas sintéticas, el sonido de un grito y los ecos de un trote destartalado acercándose le hace elevar los ojos al cielo antes de que Mal se siente a su lado parapetado contra la roca, tan cerca que su brazo izquierdo queda atrapado entre ambos cuerpos.

  
  


—Si me haces tirar una sola de estas judías, estás muerto —duda un segundo antes de añadir—: Sargento.

  
  


Reynolds no sonríe pero entre en polvo y la mugre que le cubre la piel de la cara, Zoë puede intuir como se le curvan las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

  
  


—No te atreverías. Te harían un consejo de guerra.

  
  


—Merecería la pena. —Hinca la cuchara dentro de la lata y se mete su contenido en la boca con exagerada satisfacción.

  
  


—Un hombre menos magnánimo que yo te diría que vas a ir al infierno —dice mientras mira con una lujuria descarada a la lata de judías.

  
  


—Ya he estado. —Devora otra cucharada antes de continuar. —Había bombas, hacía mucho frío y cierto soldado venido a más no dejaba de molestar, Señor. —Hace una pausa, levanta la vista al frente y luego gira la cabeza hacía él. —Más o menos como ahora solo que cambiando el frío por este maldito polvo que se mete por todas partes.

  
  


No tiene tiempo de oír la réplica que seguro está por venir. El suelo tiembla a la par que un sonido ensordecedor le hace zumbar los oídos, la vibración de la roca sobre la que apoya la espalda es tal que el dolor la deja casi sin respiración y, aparentemente desde la nada, una fuerza firme la empuja desde un lateral y la lanza contra el suelo, respirando polvo que le abrasa los pulmones y clavándose una vez más las aristas de un montón de piedras.

  
  


Le sangran las manos allá donde se han raspado contra el suelo tratando de parar el impacto de la cara contra el suelo y cuando la viruta de roca que pulula por el aire termina de asentarse sobre todas las superficies incluida ella misma, puede ver con claridad el impacto de mortero arriba, en la pared de roca que usa como parapeto, y una gran roca desprendida donde hasta hace tan solo unos minutos estaba sentada tranquilamente disfrutando de una comida por todo lo alto.

  
  


Al otro lado de la roca, el Sargento sacude la cabeza y se golpea las mangas tratando de deshacerse del polvo y Zoë no tarda en sumar dos más dos y saber que el resultado de la ecuación es que Reynolds la ha empujado para que una roca del tamaño de cuatro soldados apilados no la aplastase.

  
  


Tose cada vez que respira hasta que consigue sacar la mayor parte del polvo de sus pulmones y mientras, recoge del suelo la lata de judías que aún conserva parte de su contenido.

  
  


Le pican los arañazos y siente las magulladuras sobre magulladuras que dolerán como mil demonios en cuando baje la adrenalina, y avanza con la cabeza baja hacia el otro lado de la roca desprendida para volver al cobijo de la pared de piedra.

 

Mejor un parapeto peligroso que ningún parapeto.

  
  


Se sienta y suspira profundamente con algo de enfado y mucho de resignación, mirando al frente, dejando al Sargento a su derecha, entre ella y donde antes solía estar, y sin mediar palabra le ofrece la lata de judías.

  
  


Sonríe descaradamente, puede verlo por el rabillo del ojo, puede sentirlo en ese impulso de elevar los ojos al cielo con fastidio, pero coge las judías y no dice nada más hasta que no tiene la boca llena de legumbre.

  
  


—Tenías razón, Zoë —dice con dificultad—, merecería la pena pasar un Consejo de Guerra por estas judías.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La colecta de latas de judías y otros enseres útiles y deliciosos empieza del modo más inocente en el que algo puede empezar entre gente que vive esquivando balas y poniéndolas en la trayectoria de otras personas.

  
  


Llevan quince días en Serenity Valley cuando se pierden todas las comunicaciones y apenas sí, unos cuantos afortunados logran intercambiar un puñado de palabras entrecortadas mediante sus comunicadores. Sin información sobre el estado de la batalla y virtualmente ciegos a los avances del enemigo, la 57 y unas cuantas otras brigadas de a pie no tienen más remedio que replegarse sobre sus propias trincheras y esperar a que el polvo se asiente.

  
  


Sin órdenes de reabastecimiento, sin saber cómo, cuándo o dónde podrán volver a tener contacto con las naves que les procuran el avituallamiento básico, la consigna es permanecer lo más quietos y callados posibles, para no tener que malgastar balas, agua o proteínas sintéticas en empresas inútiles.

  
  


Zoë aprovecha la mayor parte del tiempo para quedarse tirada en su designado trozo de trinchera y no hacer nada más que respirar y dormir alerta a cualquier cambio en sus inmediaciones y Mal empieza a plantearse darse cabezazos contra las duras rocas del suelo por deporte si no estuviese absolutamente seguro que alguien vendría a reprenderle por malgastar oxígeno ineficientemente.

  
  


Cambia de postura intentando no clavarse la pistola que lleva permanentemente colgada de su cartuchera en la cadera derecha y utiliza el filo de su bayoneta para tallar terrones de tierra compacta a los que intenta dar formas reconocibles.

  
  


—Eh —dice llamando la atención de su compañero más cercano con un pertinente codazo. —¿A ti esto te parece una vaca? —y eleva a la altura de los ojos del soldado su más reciente creación para que pueda juzgarla adecuadamente.

  
  


El soldado le observa con una mirada cargada de reproche antes de registrar el distintivo de un rango superior en su uniforme. —Sí, Señor —contesta susurrando sin apenas haber mirado el terrón de tierra, y se da media vuelta en un modo que deja poco lugar a dudas sobre su intención de mantener cualquier tipo de conversación.

  
  


El sol de meda tarde calienta la arena y refleja el polvo por encima de sus trincheras y Mal suspira profundamente y busca ávidamente con la mirada alguna cara conocida en las inmediaciones.

  
  


—Eh, Ghan —dice lo suficientemente alto como para que le oiga el soldado de la 68 apostado unos cuantos metros más allá—, ¿quieres apostar a ver cuántos centímetros de polvo cubren a Zoë antes de que se levante o muramos de aburrimiento?

  
  


Ignora la recriminación manifiestamente escrita en el rostro de prácticamente el resto de los presentes y comienza a hacerse ilusiones cuando Ghan sonríe y parece que va a decir algo justo hasta el momento en el Zoë, sin mover ninguna otra fibra de sus ser, abre un solo ojo y le mira y Ghan hunde la cabeza en el cuello del uniforme y parece hacerse un ovillo dentro de su propia ropa.

  
  


—Deja de aterrorizar a los soldados —le dice a Zoë con un fastidio.

  
  


—Deja de molestar a todo el mundo —le responde calladamente antes de volver a cerrar el ojo y añadir aún más bajito—: Sargento.

  
  


Seis horas más tarde empieza a anochecer y Mal está más o menos decidido a salir de las trincheras y dejarse disparar por el enemigo solamente para poder hacer algo cuando comienza a correr el rumor de que las comunicaciones han sido parcialmente restablecidas y que cada compañía tiene que agruparse por brigadas para recibir las nuevas órdenes.

  
  


Se pone en pie de un salto y cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro en un movimiento inquieto mientras espera a que Zoë se incorpore y termine de quitarse el polvo de encima elevando los ojos al cielo. Caminan por los pasillos laberínticos de las trincheras en sentido contrario a la mayoría, añadiéndose según avanzan al grupo de compañeros de la 57 con los que comparten destino.

  
  


—Menos mal —comenta uno de ellos—, estaba a punto de disparar a Li en algún miembro no vital solo para que no muriésemos los dos de aburrimiento.

  
  


—Te hubiesen hecho un consejo de guerra —asegura otro—. Por malgastar una bala.

  
  


—Podría haber alegado que era un riesgo para la seguridad del escuadrón ¿has oído roncar a Li?

  
  


—Todo el mundo ha oído roncar a Li —afirma Zoë.

  
  


Las órdenes resultan ser decepcionantemente sencillas: guardar la base, asegurar el perímetro de las trincheras y estar al tanto de las comunicaciones por si hubiese algún cambio.

  
  


Monty cruza los brazos y espera a que lo que acaba de decir asiente en la conciencia de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

  
  


—¿Señor? —pregunta Li desconcertado—, ¿quieren quitarnos de en medio?

  
  


El Capitán hace una mueca que bien podría ser asco o apatía y utiliza su tono de voz reservado para hablar con los superiores y diplomáticos que no merecen su tiempo o su respeto, ese tono plano y sin inflexiones que podría dormir hasta a un conejo epiléptico en pleno subidón de azúcar y empapuzado de cafeína

  
  


—Quieren que nos estemos quietecitos. —Hace una pausa más cansada que dramática y Mal podría jurar que le mira a él ligeramente de reojo. —Al parecer la 57 tiene cierta fama de tener facilidad para meterse en líos.

  
  


—Ah y deshaceros de esas provisiones caducadas. —Señala unos sacos con la cabeza apilados en un rincón del barracón. —Ya han llevado a la mitad de la 49 a la enfermería.

  
  


Y sin mediar media palabra más el Capitán desaparece por las trincheras dejándolos solos para rumiar sus desgracias.

  
  


Un escalofrío seco le recorre el cuerpo y busca a Zoë con la mirada, su semblante serio y mirada estoica parecen de repente tremendamente cansadas. Se pregunta si los cordones que lleva anudados al cuello y su sempiterna bandana en la cabeza han tenido siempre tanto polvo y ese aspecto viejo y maltrecho.

  
  


Es la primera vez que Malcolm Reynolds siente con la certeza que solo se siente en el interior de los huesos que ha perdido una guerra antes de poder terminar de lucharla.

  
  


No será la última.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Arrastran los pesados sacos llenos de conservas de carne deshidratada, judías y proteínas sintéticas a lo largo y ancho de medio campamento sin tener muy claro cómo se supone que deben deshacerse de ellos.

  
  


—La jodida Brigada de las Pelotas y las Bayonetas —murmura Shiew y Zoë se siente tentada de hacer un último esfuerzo titánico, levantar el cargado saco por encima de su cabeza, coger impulso, y darle con él con toda la fuerza que sea capaz de reunir.

  
  


—Cállate, Shiew.

  
  


Dejan marcas en la arena allá por donde pasan, como rudimentarios carriles de una carretera de mercado comarcal por donde pasan carros tirados por caballos solo que no hay carros y ellos son los caballos y en lugar de dirigirse a ningún mercado su destino es un cráter horadado en la tierra por el impacto de un proyectil pesado no demasiado lejos de la base.

  
  


Le duelen los hombros, los codos y todas y cada una de las vértebras de la espalda. El aire seco y polvoriento de Hera se le pega al pelo, a los pulmones y a los zapatos.

  
  


En un ir y venir continuo como si fuesen hormigas preparándose para pasar el invierno, los hombres y mujeres de la 57 salen y entran del campamento, con sacos llenos o con las espaldas arqueadas y cansadas entre calladas maldiciones y silenciosos improperios. Tampoco es como si el resto de los Casacas Marrones estuviesen haciendo mucho más; bajo días calurosos y noches claras el resto de compañías y batallones se ocupan de repasar las brechas en las trincheras, inventariar la munición, limpiar el armamento u organizar la enfermería.

  
  


—Esto tiene mala pinta —comenta Morrison, una soldado de su propia compañía de rasgos dulces y rasgados y una bendita cabellera inmaculadamente lisa entre la que la grava y la arena no tienen dónde agarrarse.

  
  


Zoë porta un extremo de una de las últimas cajas a transportar mientras Morrison aguanta el otro y ambas avanzan torpemente hacia el cráter levantando una discreta nube de polvo a su paso. —Las guerras normalmente la tienen.

  
  


Tropieza con una piedra del camino y adelanta rápidamente dos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y evitar caerse. —No me refiero a eso —dice haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo—. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

  
  


Lo sabe. Lo que quiere decir es que solo hay dos motivos para tanta tranquilidad: o se está preparando el camino para una rendición o se está planeando con cautela la ofensiva definitiva en la que dejarse la piel y la vida.

  
  


Llegan al borde del cráter y dejan caer la caja al suelo sin ninguna ceremonia para empujarla después a patadas hasta que se desliza pendiente abajo.

  
  


Caminan en silencio de vuelta al campamento con la cabeza gacha para evitar deslumbrarse con el exceso de luz, soportando el peso del sol de media mañana sobre sus cabezas y los molestos pinchazos de sus músculos doloridos cuando un par de botas sin cordones aparecen en su campo de visión.

  
  


—¿Sois de la 57? —A contraluz apenas puede distinguir una silueta pero Zoë puede distinguir la peste a juventud en cada una de las inflexiones de esa voz de querubín.

  
  


—¿Quién quiere saberlo? —pregunta Morrison cruzándose de brazos en actitud desafiante.

  
  


—Yo solo… yo venía a… —Zoë esboza un fastidio y a su lado su compañera se impacienta con irritados suspiros.

  
  


— _ Wo shue ma, _ ¿es que ya ni siquiera te exigen saber hablar para entrar en el ejército?

  
  


Zoë sonríe maliciosamente y sus ojos gradualmente acostumbrados al brillo del Sol, distinguen la vergüenza en las mejillas coloradas del muchacho.

  
  


—Me han dicho que os hacéis cargo de esto —dice ,y antes de que ninguna de las dos pueda contestar adecuadamente, el chaval les hace entrega de toda su comida enlatada en perfecto estado y desaparece entre el polvo del camino.

  
  


—¿Acaba de…?

  
  


—Eso parece.

  
  


Se encogen de hombros y guardan la comida sin mediar ni una palabra más, y si de cada cuatro soldados que se cruzan, uno está dispuesto a voluntariamente hacerles entrega de todas sus posesiones fungibles, no van a ser ellas las que maldigan su mala suerte precisamente y les hagan entrar en razón.

  
  


Esa noche, toda la 57 celebra el fin de la era de las comidas a base de proteínas sintéticas al amparo de un pacto de silencio que todos parecen haber firmado implícitamente. Comen hasta saciarse, beben lo que pueden, y al resplandor de las hogueras, ríen y bailan y cantan como si hubiese algo que celebrar. Cinco horas más tarde, cuando les despiertan las primeras alboradas y una lluvia de proyectiles pesados que hace trizas la mitad  de su primera línea de defensas Zoë piensa, mientras esquiva fuego de mortero y ve a compañeros caer más rápido de lo que es capaz de pronunciar sus nombres, que debía haber sabido que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


—¡Reynolds! ¡Reynolds!

  
  


La voz de Zoë le llega apagada y entrecortada por el ruido ensordecedor de las bombas explotando a su alrededor. La noche se ilumina con las luces de la destrucción y juega a las canicas con el polvo y las rocas que se levantan del suelo con la fuerza de los impactos.

  
  


La metralla vuela más rápido que las balas y éstas silban a su alrededor y le esquivan macabramente mientras él respira, tranquilamente, como si el infierno no se estuviese desencadenando a su alrededor, inspira y expira al mismo ritmo cadente al que se le parte el corazón y el alma. Un dolor agudo que le atraviesa por dentro le mantiene clavado al suelo, como si sus entrañas se estuviesen recolocando para dejar sitio al inmenso vacío que siente creciendo en el centro del pecho.

  
  


—¡¡Sargento!!

  
  


No puede apartar la vista del escenario dantesco que se extiende a lo ancho, largo y alto del valle. Es incapaz de moverse. Ni siquiera la fuerza de sus reflejos ante los estallidos cercanos es suficiente como para sacudir sus músculos y sacarlos de su entumecimiento antinatural.

  
  


Reúne las energías suficientes para cerrar los párpados y apretar los puños y con los últimos retazos que le quedan de algo parecido a la fe, reza a Dios para que de un modo u otro todo acabe pronto. Siente el empuje de algo que choca contra su flanco y le arranca del trozo de suelo al que permanecía anclado y mientras cae, el tiempo se estira elástico como si fuese a detenerse y fuese el universo entero el que se está rompiendo y desplazándose de su eje en lugar de él.

  
  


Se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo, abre los ojos y el tiempo se acelera de nuevo volviendo vertiginosamente a su ritmo habitual mientras se arrastra por la arena con la fuerza del violento movimiento, presionado por el peso de Zoë contra el suelo, levantando polvo a su paso.

  
  


Esta vez, tras aterrizar aparatosamente en la tierra ninguno de los dos se ríe, pero es suficiente para hacerle reaccionar.

  
  


—Vuelve a llamar y di que revoquen la orden —dice cuando encuentra la respiración con una voz que es apenas algo más que un susurro airado.

  
  


Zoë todavía sigue sobre él cual larga es, manteniéndole pegado al suelo al cobijo de su escasa envergadura.

 

— ¡Vuelve a llamar, Zoë!

  
  


Pero Zoë no se levanta, en su lugar le coge de las raídas solapas y le fuerza a que la mire a los ojos mientras le habla puntualizando cada palabra con un énfasis calmado que a Mal le asusta más que todas las explosiones del valle juntas. — No van a venir. Nos hemos rendido.

  
  


No se pueden rendir, no así.

  
  


—¡Vuelve a llamar, es una orden, Cabo! —La ira que hay detrás de cada una de las sílabas que pronuncia parece sorprenderles a ambos pero Zoë, que no es nada si no es una buena soldado, aprieta la mandíbula, eleva la ceja en un movimiento rápido y se incorpora poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo lleno de polvo y sangre. —Sí, Señor.

  
  


La sigue con la inercia de sus movimientos enérgicos y se levanta poniéndose de cuclillas, manteniendo la cabeza por debajo de la línea de fuego. Respira polvo un par de veces antes de ponerse en marcha y arrastrarse tras el rastro de Zoë hasta la unidad móvil de comunicación.

  
  


—… repito, tenéis orden de abandonar las armas. —Es lo que alcanza a oír antes de hacerse con el aparato.

  
  


—Aquí el sargento Reynolds, ¿quién ha dado esas órdenes?

  
  


Porque quizá alguien ha malinterpretado las ordenes completamente o sobreestimado el rango de algún oficialucho sin competencias con ganas de acabar con todo. Al otro lado de la conversación, la voz apenas duda un momento — Tenéis que deponer las armas y poneros al servicio de la Alianza, ellos se encargarán de vosotros.

  
  


—Seguro que la Alianza se encargará de nosotros por completo —masculla—, ¡¿quién ha dado esa maldita orden xiōng shén 'è shà?!

  
  


—La capitana Yliria Shang.

  
  


La tierra tiembla con la contundencia de un impacto cercano como un efecto especial introducido justo a tiempo y Mal contiene la frustración que amenaza con hacerle llorar o gritar o emprenderla a golpes con la maldita estación de comunicación.

  
  


—Reconfirme la orden —exige con una voz que apenas se le quiebra a pesar de que sabe que ya no le quedan esperanzas.

  
  


—La orden ha sido re-confirmada.

  
  


Deja caer el auricular al suelo y es vagamente consciente de que a un par de metros, Bendis agoniza en el suelo mientras Zoë trata de contener la hemorragia. Levanta la vista y sus miradas se cruzan. Si fuese capaz de dar gracias a Dios por algo, daría gracias a Dios por no encontrar ni rastro de compasión sus ojos. Lacónica y estoica como siempre, con una carcasa tan dura que a veces Mal se pregunta si siquiera las balas podrán atravesarla, aprieta los dientes y se hace de piedra, apartando el dolor y enterrándolo en un lugar oscuro e inaccesible, ya habrá tiempo de lamentarse y lamerse las heridas, aún hay cosas por hacer.

  
  


—¿Sargento?

  
  


—Si bajamos las armas esos Barrigas Moradas no nos van a tratar como prisioneros, Zoë.

  
  


La respiración de Bendis se vuelve errática y desacompasada hasta que cesa completamente y Mal le cierra los ojos mientras Zoë se limpia la sangre de las manos con un suspiro profundo. El polvo que vuela por el aire a causa de los continuos impactos que arrasan el valle, es tan denso que apaga el resplandor de las explosiones.

  
  


Le duele cada centímetro que ocupa la superficie de su cuerpo, arrastrado, golpeado y maltrecho pero aún más le duelen esas otras heridas intangibles, como la voz de su cabeza que se pregunta a gritos dónde está ahora ese Dios en el que creía con fe infinita y esa otra que le responde que está donde siempre ha estado, solamente en su cabeza.

  
  


—Tenemos las provisiones.

  
  


—¿Qué? —Zoë se sienta sobre sus talones y baja los hombros con un gesto exhausto.

  
  


—Las provisiones que recogimos la 57. Las que no gastamos las ocultamos en aquella roca.

  
  


Zoë afirma con la cabeza y la mirada perdida. Mal, la coge de una de las solapas y tira violentamente para que le escuche.

  
  


—Busca un canal seguro y transmite a todas las compañías que tenemos provisiones para aquellos que no quieran deponer las armas.

  
  


—Y después ¿qué? ¿reconquistamos la galaxia?

  
  


—Solo tenemos que mantener el valle hasta que sea más complicado matarnos que dejarnos con vida.

  
  


—Y después ¿qué? —insiste Zoë—. La guerra está perdida.

  
  


Se encoge de hombros. —Puede que hayan ganado esta guerra, pero si conseguimos salir de este  hūn yōng  Valle, no nos habrán ganado a nosotros. Ni a ti ni a mí, Zoë —lo dice con toda la convicción que le queda. Cuando has quemado todos los puentes por lo que volver, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir hacia delante.—Con eso bastará.

  
  


Se queda callada un par de segundos mientras la tierra sigue temblando hasta que por fin niega apenas imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y se sacude la pesada capa de polvo de la cabeza.

  
  


—Se te ocurren los planes más estúpidos, Sargento. —Pero no ha terminado de decir la frase aún cuando ya está buscando la frecuencia adecuada en la base de comunicación.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Serenity Valley se convierte en la batalla que dura más que la propia guerra. Apostados en las laderas abruptas del valle, los restos de un ejército roto se niegan a darse por vencidos; son algo más de dos mil hombres y mujeres que ya no luchan por un fin o por un ideal, luchan porque es mejor que la alternativa.

  
  


Sobreviven atacando a pequeños batallones y campamentos casi desiertos con el único objetivo de conseguir munición, equipo, material médico o provisiones. A parte de eso su estrategia militar consiste en minimizar las bajas y no dejarse sitiar. No tienen bandera, la mayoría tampoco tiene un Dios al que rezar y esta guerra les ha dejado definitivamente sin patria pero todos tienen un mismo credo, dos únicas máximas que se cumplen sin contemplación; ningún hombre se queda atrás, y la palabra de Reynolds es ley.

  
  


Al amparo de un saliente rocoso, un pequeño grupo acecha una base enemiga abandonada salvo por un reducido pelotón. Zoë apunta, dispara, se pone a cubierto y recarga con la precisión milimétrica que solo da la amplia experiencia.

  
  


—Una granja.

  
  


Un par de metros a su derecha, Reynolds apunta, dispara, se pone a cubierto y recarga a un tempo ligeramente retardado de modo que siempre haya ráfagas de balas rasgando el aire en un asedio constante.

  
  


—¿Una granja?

  
  


—De patos. Los restaurantes de Shinon sirven toneladas de platos con pato.

  
  


—No.

  
  


—Piénsalo, Zoë…

  
  


—No pienso salir de aquí para meterme en una granja de patos.

  
  


No sabe exactamente cómo ni cuándo llegaron a este acuerdo tácito de seguir adelante hombro con hombro cuando todo acabe, de montar un negocio, de ganarse la vida, sobrevivir al margen de la Alianza, pero Zoë tiene la absoluta certeza de que tampoco tiene ningún plan mejor. La posibilidad de que alguno de los dos salga de Serenity Valley sin el otro es algo que jamás se contempla como una realidad más que factible.

  
  


Desde la base de Barrigas Moradas han dejado de responder a sus ataques y con cautela, esperando que hayan huido o se hayan quedado sin munición y que no sea una trampa, avanzan poco a poco, a cubierto, sin descuidar la retaguardia.

  
  


Cuando llegan a los límites del campamento en ruina y la disposición de las tiendas forma improvisadas calles, plazas y avenidas la formación se detiene esperando nuevas órdenes.

  
  


—Tracey, tú con Zoë y conmigo. —Reynolds avanza hacia la derecha y el resto del equipo se disgrega de un modo similar y sigue sus propios caminos sin necesitar indicaciones más concretas.

  
  


Buscan la despensa, la armería o la enfermería, normalmente construcciones más sólidas o estructuras más grandes y estables que el resto de maltrechas tiendas convertidas en amasijos de tela y palos.

  
  


Localizan la enfermería sin mucho problema, una caseta con el techo medio caído y una capa de polvo denso y espeso que cubre todas las superficies.

  
  


—Tracey, echa un vistazo a los armarios mientras Zoë y yo llenamos las mochilas —susurra a pesar de que todo parece desierto y tranquilo.

  
  


Usan los pies para apartar de su camino cajas, camillas tiradas y basura variada, con cuidado, han aprendido por las malas que cualquier situación pueda ser una trampa, un mecanismo explosivo esperándoles con paciencia infinita.

  
  


Zoë señala con la mirada un baúl del tamaño de un frigorífico tumbado y el Sargento afirma con la cabeza, se acercan cautelosos, prestan atención a las juntas, al sistema de apertura, a la cerradura… en busca de cualquier señal que pudiese delatar que es algo más que un simple baúl del almacenamiento.

  
  


—¡Sargento!

  
  


Desde el fondo de la estancia, detrás de varias estanterías que milagrosamente aún quedan en pie, la voz cargada de terror de Tracey les sobresalta a ambos.

  
  


—¡Sargento! —insiste y el tono agudo de su voz hace que ambos inicien la carrera hacia su posición, ella misma cubriendo la retaguardia, girándose cada par de pasos con el fusil en la mano.

  
  


Cuando llegan al fondo de la estancia, las manos temblorosas de Tracey apuntan nerviosas con su fusil a un barriga morada sucio y polvoriento hecho un ovillo en el suelo de un armario y temblando aún más que Tracey si cabe.

  
  


—¿Le disparo, Mal? ¿Le disparo?

  
  


Reynolds eleva los ojos al cielo y la mira dirigiéndole el universal gesto que viene a decir “pufff, críos” antes de empujar la punta del fusil de Tracey hacia el suelo.

  
  


—Nunca dispares a un hombre desarmado, Tracey, es deshonesto. No somos de esos.

  
  


En el suelo, el enemigo se deshace lentamente de su propio nudo y levanta la mirada cauteloso, todavía cubriéndose la mayor parte de la cara con el antebrazo. Cuando un par de segundos más tarde nadie le ha disparado todavía, se incorpora y se pone en pie lentamente sintiéndose algo más valiente.

  
  


—Ug.

  
  


Zoë conoce lo bastante al sargento para que saber que ese sonido es un compendio de sorpresa, desconcierto y aceptación que no suele llevar a nada bueno y antes de que tenga tiempo de preguntar, Mal deja que su fusil cuelgue de la correa que le pasa por el hombro y su puño derecho vuela e impacta violentamente contra la mandíbula del Barriga Morada que entre gemidos se cubre la boca.

  
  


Zoë levanta ambas cejas, interrogante.

  
  


—Nos conocimos en Beilyx —dice. Zoë recuerda aquel planeta helado donde casi le matan de una paliza antes de que ella pudiese llegar a rescatarle. —Era un saludo amistoso.

  
  


—Entiendo.

  
  


Otro puñetazo directo impacta contra la maltrecha cara del soldado enemigo y esta vez Zoë está prácticamente segura de que le ha saltado algún que otro diente.

  
  


—Muy amistoso.

  
  


Tracey da un paso atrás, pero no da más señales de vida inteligente. No es un chaval demasiado perspicaz pero es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que si tiene alguna posibilidad de salir vivo del valle es pegándose a ellos y acatando todas y cada una de sus órdenes sin preguntar o rechistar. Es seguir a sol y sombra o no seguir en absoluto.

  
  


—Tracey, átalo y déjalo en el armario. Vamos, Zoë, tenemos saqueo por hacer.

  
  


Apenas han comenzado a darse la media vuelta cuando la voz desesperada del prisionero hace que suspire profundamente y se vuelva a mirarle.

  
  


—No, esperad, no podéis dejarme aquí —suena tan desesperado y asustado que algo que bien podría ser satisfacción la hace sonreír durante un par de segundos—. No hay provisiones y hace días que cortaron las comunicaciones. Me rindo, ¿vale? ¡Me rindo! Pero no podéis dejarme aquí.

  
  


El gesto duro y severo de Reynolds es algo a lo que Zoë todavía tiene que acostumbrarse, reconciliar la imagen de aquel chico cargado con demasiada energía positiva que rezaba todas las mañanas y no tenía ni media posibilidad de sobrevivir en un campo de batalla con la persona que tiene delante, un sargento impregnado de la amargura de la guerra que aún así continúa desafiando todos los pronósticos.

  
  


—Átale las manos —sentencia finalmente—. Tienes nueva mascota, Tracey.

  
  


En ese momento se siente tremendamente orgullosa de seguir luchando a su lado.

  
  


—¿Qué tal un bar? —propone ella esta vez mientras re-emprenden la marcha hacia su objetivo primario de saquear y desvalijar. —En alguna de las lunas de Athens; en Anooie o Argabuthon.

  
  


—Lo del derecho de admisión me gusta.

  
  


Siempre pensó que la guerra se llevaría todo lo que tenía, nunca contempló la idea de que pudiese dejarla algo a cambio. Malcolm le da un pequeño codazo de complicidad en el brazo y ella responde con un codazo similar. Casi había olvidado como era aquello de pertenecer a una familia.

 

**ooOoo**

  
  


—Recordad, cualquiera que no os dispare o no os pueda disparar, no es un enemigo. Si encontramos un herido al que podemos ayudar, le ayudamos, si encontramos un herido al que no podemos ayudar, le ayudamos igualmente.

  
  


Conoce todas y cada una de las caras que le miran cuando habla, conoce sus nombres y rangos, si alguna vez fueron del ejército amigo o enemigo y si hay alguien esperándoles ahí fuera. Conoce los rostros de mucho más, muchos que murieron en batallas que parecen demasiado lejanas, recuerda los nombres de todos y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que murieron bajo sus órdenes después del día de la rendición hace algo más de diez días.

  
  


El valle, arrasado y prácticamente desierto no les puede dar mucho más de lo que ya les ha dado: cobijo entre las cuevas de sus laderas y tierra para enterrar a sus muertos. No podrán aguantar mucho más en esta guerra sin cuartel y duda que nadie en toda la galaxia tenga la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo realmente en las entrañas de Hera salvo por unos cuantos altos oficiales de uno y otro bando que preferirían ignorarlo hasta que la escasez de víveres se ocupe de solucionar definitivamente el problema. A Mal casi le sorprende que todavía no haya aparecido un caza de La Alianza armado eficientemente para aniquilarlos a todos sin mayores contemplaciones.

  
  


—Detrás de esa colina está la base de comunicaciones de la Alianza en Hera. No sabemos cuántos hombres la guardan pero si tan solo uno de nosotros consigue llegar al panel y transmitir a todas las frecuencias, todo el ‘Verso nos oirá. No podrán seguir ignorando que todavía quedan hombres aquí.— apoya su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su pistola que permanece en su correspondiente cartuchera y entre los rostros agotados encuentra a Zoë y encuentra a Tracey. Entre los tres suman todo lo que queda de la 57 — Luchad hasta que no podáis seguir luchando, cuando eso pase, corred a poneros a salvo hasta que no podáis seguir corriendo y tengáis que seguir arrastrándoos y cuando no os podáis arrastrar, cuando no podáis hacer ni eso, buscad a alguien que cargue con vosotros el camino. Este es nuestro valle y aquí ningún hombre se queda atrás, saldremos juntos de aquí o no saldremos en absoluto.

  
  


Sin mayores ceremonias, coge su fusil, se pasa la cinta por el hombro, coge su mochila y se pone en marcha.

  
  


—Muy inspirador. —Zoë aparece a su lado como una sombra, sigilosa, compartiendo el ritmo de sus pasos con precisión milimétrica. —Pegadizo, quizá alguien haga una canción. —Sonríe.

  
  


—“Cuando no puedes correr, te arrastras” y otros grandes éxitos de Malcolm Reynolds y Zoë Allyene. Seguro que nos hacemos ricos

  
  


Parece que hayan pasado un par de siglos desde que Zoë le sacase a rastras de aquella habitación helada en Beilyx y no puede evitar preguntarse si la mujer casi enjuta y exhausta que le acompaña sería capaz de cargar con él hasta el campamento más cercano si se volviese a repetir la situación.

  
  


Apenas un par de metros por detrás Tracey les sigue, silencioso, pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos, pisando sus huellas como si fuese lo único que le separase de una muerte segura. Le mira por el rabillo y apenas evita un suspiro mientras se toca ausente la cruz que aún pende de su cuello, recuerda como era aquello de tener absoluta fe en cosas ridículas.

  
  


—¿Hubieses dicho que Tracey seguiría aquí a estas alturas? —le pregunta a Zoë.

  
  


—Hubiese dicho que ninguno de nosotros seguiría aquí a estas alturas.

  
  


—Somos tipos con suerte —dice con sarcasmo, y Zoë apenas le mira de soslayo en respuesta.

  
  


Marchan con paso firme y constante sin que la colina que tienen que alcanzar y rebasar aparente ser más grande con el lento avance. Detrás de ellos, los pasos de cientos ahogan los murmullos callados de las conversaciones.

  
  


—Seguridad privada —dice Zoë.

  
  


—¿En serio?

  
  


Se encoge de hombros. —Se paga bien y pareces tener talento para evitar las balas.

  
  


Caminan sin arrastrar los pies aunque las botas sin cordones se les salen de vez en cuando levantando nubes de polvo diminuto con el arrastre. Lo de ganarse la vida jugándose el pellejo por alguien solo porque tiene el dinero suficiente como para pagar ese servicio en lugar de por verdadera lealtad, no le parece mucho más honesto que la prostitución aunque si la Alianza le ofreciese los mismo beneficios que a los  _ Acompañantes _ , quién sabe, lo mismo se lo plantearía.

  
  


Arruga los labios como si algo oliese realmente mal y se gira hacia Zoë sin dejar del todo de observar los posibles cambios en el horizonte por el rabillo del ojo.

  
  


—No sé, Zoë. Dudo que los ricachones de los planetas centrales quieran rodearse de gente como nosotros y después de la unificación no van a quedar otro tipo de gente con dinero en las galaxias.

  
  


Lo cierto es que ni siquiera está seguro de querer salir de Serenity Valley. A su modo de ver el mundo que la guerra ha dejado a su paso es un lugar lastimero, deshonesto y furibundo, hecho por y para las ciudades que se erigen en los planetas centrales sin que importe demasiado cuantas vidas haya que traicionar para mantener en pie sus costosos y brillantes edificios.

  
  


Da una patada a una pequeña piedra que se cruza en su camino y se dice a sí mismo que ya tendrá tiempo de pensarlo cuando haya logrado averiguar cómo sacar con vida a todas y cada una de las personas que caminan detrás de él.

  
  


—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Sargento —dice Zoë, y Mal no sabe si se refiera a su permanente conversación inacabada o es que, además de salvarle el culo, también es capaz de leerle la mente. Puede que ambas. Puede que ni siquiera importe.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La estación base de comunicaciones de la Alianza en Hera resulta distar mucho de lo que Zoë hubiese imaginado si fuese de esa clase de personas a las que le da por imaginarse bases de comunicaciones enemigas como pasatiempo.

  
  


Su fusil, viejo y maltrecho pero lo suficientemente eficiente para mantener a raya a los escasos oficiales que se interponen en su objetivo, contrasta brutalmente con las superficies modernas y brillantes y los contornos detalladamente pulcros de las consolas y el mobiliario.

  
  


Los Barrigas Moradas se arrodillan y ponen sus manos en la nuca mientras otros se ocupan de atarles las muñecas e inmovilizarles cuando el Sargento poco menos que se materializa a su lado, apoya la punta del cañón de su fusil contra el suelo y descansa sobre su culata como si fuese la improvisada barra de un bar.

  
  


—Uh —dice con esa expresión casi asertiva y casi sorprendida que le define—, esto ha sido demasiado fácil —comenta en un susurro forzado, tratando no mover los labios como si de un ventrílocuo frustrado se tratase.

  
  


Zoë no diría que cruzar el valle haya sido tarea fácil precisamente pero entiende lo que quiere decir, sin alarmas, sin guardias en la puerta… el asalto a la base ha sido un absoluto paseo y no puede evitar esperar que llegue el golpe en la otra mejilla.

  
  


—¿Emboscada? —pregunta y Reynolds se encoge de hombros y se incorpora colgándose de nuevo su fusil al hombro.

  
  


Controla todo el perímetro que es capaz de alcanzar con su campo de visión mientras él se acerca a uno de los recién estrenados prisioneros y desenfunda la pistola de su cadera reposándola con cuidadosa calma contra la yugular del hombre que no casualmente resulta ser oficial de más rango. Espera un par de segundos y cuando el Barriga Morada traga saliva audiblemente le quita el seguro al arma con un ruidoso clic.

  
  


—¿Dónde están el resto?

  
  


El prisionero, todavía de rodillas y con las muñecas atadas a la espalda parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Respira erráticamente y suda a mares por una piel limpia y vacía de arena desértica como si se hubiese duchado hora tras hora durante los últimos meses. Zoë le odia inmediatamente de un modo irracional y visceral como pocas veces se ha permitido en la vida odiar a nadie.

  
  


—¿Qué resto? —contesta, y cuando todavía nadie le ha disparado se atreve a seguir hablando—. ¡ _ Ku shua _ !, ¡¿quién diablos sois vosotros?!

  
  


Alrededor de la sala impoluta, moderna y deslumbrante se hace el silencio y la quietud. Los Casacas Marrones presentes se miran los unos a los otros, sucios, cubiertos de polvo y sangre de un valle muerto, incrédulos como si alguien les hubiese comunicado que han estado luchando contra molinos de viento con balas de madera en lugar de librando una guerra cruenta contra un ejército violento y real.

  
  


—Uh.

  
  


A su sombra, como siempre, Tracey se muerde el labio con fuerza y parece a punto de echarse a llorar o estallar en mil pedazos. A Zoë el fusil se le antoja de repente tremendamente pesado y baja la guardia por primera vez desde que comenzó el asalto, desde que comenzó la guerra. Sus músculos doloridos y agotados empiezan a quejarse al unísono y deja escapar de sus labios un suspiro terriblemente fatigado mientras sus hombros se curvan ligeramente, cansados.

  
  


Levanta apenas la vista y mira a Reynolds que le mira a ella. Ya no les queda absolutamente nada más; ni más valle, ni más balas, ni una sola trinchera más a la que enfrentarse. Ya no les queda más guerra y el Sargento baja la mirada y se arrodilla aún pistola en mano junto al prisionero.

  
  


—Dame los códigos de llamada —dice con tono duro y calmado.

  
  


A un par de metros de distancia, desde algún lugar oscuro y lejano que Zoë está demasiado cansada para identificar alguien grita, —¡¿Qué quienes somos?! ¡Somos los malditos  _ washi un _ que habéis estado disparando!

  
  


El silencio se rompe con decenas de voces que claman por respuestas en uno y otro bando.

  
  


—¡El Valle está vacío! ¡Desalojaron hace semanas!

  
  


—¡Mentira!

  
  


—¡Solo somos oficiales de comunicación!

  
  


Zoë se aísla del ruido y arrastra los pies y el fusil hasta la consola de comunicación más próxima, Malcolm aparece medio segundo más tarde a su lado, mirando fijamente la serie de botones ruedas y luces como si fuesen el Santo Grial. Por la sala se extienden los exabruptos, los improperios y es posible que algún que otro llanto pero ninguno de los dos presta la más mínima atención.

  
  


—No hay contraseña de llamada —dice Reynolds aun mirando al frente—, cualquiera diría que no nos estaban esperando —comenta con algo parecido a una media sonrisa

  
  


—Hombres de poca fe —contesta Zoë, y le devuelve una mueca de moderado divertimento.

  
  


Más como un reflejo que como un acto consciente mantiene la mirada atenta a los detalles de la periferia de su campo de visión, anticipándose a cualquier imprevisto que pudiese echar a perder plan en el último y decisivo momento pero un par de minutos más tarde Reynolds aún no han iniciado el protocolo de llamada, Zoë no puede evitar la inmediata alarma que siente en la boca del estómago. —¿Sargento? —pregunta tensando instintivamente los músculos de la espalda.

  
  


—Tengo la sensación de que en lugar de las coordenadas de llamada, este trasto me va a pedir que me duche—explica con asertividad casi cómica.

  
  


Son demasiadas batallas la que lleva a sus espaldas cubriendo el flanco de Reynolds, dejando que él cubra su flanco, y de todas y cada una de ellas lleva mugre y barro pegado en la piel. No está segura de que exista agua suficiente en el ‘Verso para la ducha que ambos necesitan.

  
  


—Zoë —dice de la nada con cierto temblor en la voz—, si esto no funciona…

  
  


… _ estamos muertos _ , completa Zoë dentro de su cabeza y en un alarde de sentimentalismo completamente impropio de su historial y rango, agarra fuerte la mano del Sargento.

  
  


—Entonces no necesitaremos esa ducha.

  
  


Malcolm coge aire y comienza la secuencia de llamada.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La nave en la que son preventivamente retenidos apesta a derrota. Es un hedor pringoso que les empapa y se cuela por las ranuras de cada rincón hasta que ya no pueden respirar otra cosa, hasta que están tan llenos de miseria y fracaso que las migajas de compasión que dejan caer sus captores en cada interrogatorio se les antojan como manjares que hay que venerar.

  
  


Malcom mira con cierta distancia compasiva a sus compañeros de encarcelamiento, convencido de que esa es la verdadera victoria de La Alianza.

  
  


Los vencedores se quedan con aquello que era de los vencidos, es la ley no escrita de la guerra, y así los mismos cuartos y barracones que anteriormente hicieron las veces de dormitorio se improvisan en multitudinarias celdas, lo que antes resultaba reconfortante y familiar ahora es extraño y traidor.

  
  


No habrá paz para los derrotados, ni patria, ni bandera ni hogar.

  
  


Los vencedores exhiben sin pudor sus derechos sobre los vencidos; les interrogan y les martirizan sin saña simplemente porque pueden, valorando uno por uno, perdedor por perdedor, si deben juzgarles y castigarles como traidores o dejarles malvivir como pobres diablos y a Mal le hierve la sangre y se le hiela el cuerpo cada vez que algún compañero vuelve a la celda evitando su mirada como si le debiesen algo que ya no le pueden pagar, como si le hubiesen fallado a él en lugar de haberse fallado a ellos mismos.

  
  


Resopla y se sienta en el suelo en un rincón ocultando la cabeza entre sus  brazos y sus rodillas y cierra los ojos imaginando estar en otro lugar, en ninguno en concreto, simplemente en otro lugar distinto, menos miserable quizá, menos corrupto, con suerte.

  
  


Está cansado, harto. De luchar y de esperar, y de que la maldita guerra siga pegada a cada centímetro de sus entrañas.

  
  


—Una tienda —dice Zoë, de pie apoyada en la misma pared que él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—, de munición.

  
  


Mal levanta la vista y ni siquiera contempla la posibilidad de que los vayan a colgar a los dos porque, francamente, esa sería la salida fácil.

  
  


—Algo me dice que nadie nos va a suministrar grandes cantidades de munición —y cuando Zoë levanta una ceja incrédula, matiza—: nadie  _ legal _ .

  
  


Zoë se encoje de hombros como si ese fuese un detalle apenas digno de consideración.

  
  


Malcolm Reynolds ha perdido algo en la guerra. No sabe exactamente qué es porque no es tan evidente como un brazo o una pierna pero era algo que estaba ahí y ahora ya no está, es una ausencia que le ha dejado un hueco difuso que se le atraganta en la garganta con molesta asiduidad. Si se mirase a un espejo… si tuviese un espejo en el que mirarse, tiene bastante claro que la imagen que reflejaría sería la de un hombre roto y desgastado por los bordes con un asombroso parecido a alguien que solía ser él.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


La sala donde la llevan para interrogarla es pequeña y aséptica y Zoë tiene casi la absoluta certeza de que antes debía ser poco más que un escobero, uno de esos pequeños almacenes situados en los largos pasillos donde abastecerse de un cubo, una fregona y algo de jabón en caso de que tal cosa fuese necesaria.

  
  


Hay una mesa, dos sillas y un foco de luz que apunta solo hacia una de ellas. No es que esperase algo muy diferente pero tiene la sensación de que alguno de los oficiales al cargo ha debido de pasarse la guerra viendo películas de gánsters.

  
  


Zoë se sienta con formas pausadas y mira al frente sin dejar que el haz de luz le irrite los ojos. Ha visto compañeros morir saltando por los aires en mil pedazos, no va a ser un foco el que le haga derramar una lágrima.

  
  


Tampoco se inmuta cuando empiezan las preguntas, ni siquiera cuando la voz de su interrogador se desvela juvenil e inmadura como la de un chaval que es apenas algo más que un adolescente, probablemente sería capaz de estamparle su propia silla en la cabeza antes de que él tuviese tiempo de desenfundar adecuadamente.

  
  


Nombre, rango, graduación… Zoë contesta con una desidia que roza la condescendencia y una máscara de inexpresión que no le cuesta mantener y no es hasta que el interrogatorio se centra sospechosamente en los últimos días en el Valle que alza una ceja suspicaz y se toma un par de segundos antes de contestar.

  
  


—Se enfrenta a cargos de secuestro y traición, señorita Alleyne. Yo que usted colaboraría —le advierte la voz desde más allá de la luz brillante—, sería una pena haber sobrevivido a la guerra para morir en un pelotón de fusilamiento.

  
  


Le molesta que la hayan despojado de su rango mucho más que el insulto a su inteligencia que supone esa amenaza velada. No ha sobrevivido a la guerra para dejarse intimidar por un chupatintas imberbe.

  
  


—No he cometido ningún crimen de guerra.

  
  


Su interrogador se revuelve en la silla y aplasta las palmas de las manos contra el tablero de la mesa provocando un ruido seco al que le falta demasiada intensidad para cumplir cualquier propósito.

  
  


—No me interesa la guerra, me interesan los delitos que cometió tras la rendición.

  
  


Zoë suspira hondo y evitar sonreír. No es lo suficiente buena actriz para fingir aflicción pero tampoco lo necesita, solo necesita tiempo y las palabras adecuadas para que sus respuestas actúen como preguntas y hacer del interrogador el interrogado.

  
  


Ya lo decía su padre, nunca mandes a un niño a hacer el trabajo de una mujer.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Sentado en el suelo sucio y metálico Mal reposa la espalda contra la pared y juguetea con la cruz que todavía cuelga de su cuello. Tiene la mirada perdida en un punto incierto del horizonte y la mente centrada en una idea absurda, en un miedo irracional que no deja de colarse en sus pensamientos y le atormenta lenta y dolorosamente.

  
  


Por un momento está tentado de volver a rezar solo para poder concentrase en las palabras aprendidas sin esfuerzo en lugar de en la espeluznante perspectiva de que Zoë vuelva a su improvisada celda sin mirarle a los ojos, como el resto de los que han recorrido el mismo camino, pero es todo demasiado absurdo porque por un lado ya no está seguro de que exista un Dios y mucho menos uno que sea misericordioso y atienda a sus súplicas y lamentos, y por otro lado Zoë es Zoë y jamás la ha visto apartar la mirada de nadie ni de nada.

  
  


El familiar ruido de las pesadas botas militares golpeando el suelo de los pasillos metálicos se cuela por las fisuras de su ensimismamiento. Una cerradura que necesita engrasarse, una puerta abrirse y cerrarse… Mal suspira y parpadea y levanta la vista a tiempo de ver a Zoë sentándose a su lado, hombro con hombro, como si todavía estuviesen en las trincheras de Oyeron, y casi como de casualidad se miran a los ojos durante apenas algo más de un par de segundos; es lo que tarda Mal en sonreír y Zoë en elevar los ojos al cielo en una mueca de fingido fastidio.

  
  


—Parece ser que pescamos un pez gordo en el Valle.

  
  


La voz de Zoë no es un susurro pero hay suficiente ruido a su alrededor para que nadie más escuche la conversación.

  
  


—¿Uhh?

  
  


—El hijo de alguien que trabaja en el almirantazgo.

  
  


—¿Se puede saber qué  _ gāisǐ _ estaba haciendo en el Valle de Serenity…?

  
  


—No lo sé, no me importa, pero esa información es una ventaja táctica que no teníamos hace una hora.

  
  


Asiente pensativo con la cabeza tratando de procesarlo. El único motivo que justifica que el hijo de un mandamás hubiese terminado en trincheras para posteriormente ser abandonado a su suerte y dado por muerto, es un ajuste de cuentas político o una maniobra desesperada en los juegos de poder de las altas esferas; en cualquier caso Zoë tiene razón, no es, ni de muy lejos, asunto de ellos.

  
  


—Vamos a salir de aquí —su tono de voz es bajo, sosegado y algo perplejo. De las cientos de veces que ha podido pronunciar esas mismas palabras ésta es la única que no está llena de incertidumbres. Mal piensa que suena completamente anti-climático.

  
  


—Sí.

  
  


Ninguno de los dos dice nada más. El ruido distante y metálico que reverbera por la nave se convierte en lo único que llena el espacio a su alrededor; desaparecen, los guardas, los prisioneros, los interrogatorios, las heridas a medio curar el olor a polvo y humanidad, el cansancio, el hambre…

  
  


Cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza hacia delante, los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Un millón de músculos maltratados reclaman de repente su atención con diferente intensidad en pequeños estallidos de dolor y su mente se queda en blanco.

  
  


No hay nada más.

  
  


No hay un próximo plan, ni una próxima batalla, ni la amenaza de una muerte segura que tratar de burlar. Es como si repentinamente alguien hubiese apagado un interruptor y le hubiese dejado completamente a oscuras.

  
  


—La guerra ha terminado —susurra, y se sorprende a sí mismo dándose cuenta de lo fundamentalmente cierto que es.

  
  


Perennemente a su lado, Zoë resopla, estira sus larguísimas piernas y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que golpea ligeramente la pared.

  
  


—Con esas dotes de perspicacia me sorprende que no ganásemos.

  
  


La mano de ella aparece en su hombro y Mal abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza al tiempo que Zoë le da un par de palmadas que supone pretenden servirle de algún tipo de intangible consuelo y que sorprendentemente funcionan.

  
  


—Un servicio de transporte de mercancías —dice.

  
  


Y Mal suspira hondo y recuerda rápidamente todos los planetas que ha pisado, en los paisajes manchados y salpicados de sangre y metralla y piensa que quizá, quizá vivir en su propio minúsculo planeta metálico sea la mejor de las opciones.

  
  


—Me gusta la idea —contesta, y cierra los ojos, visualizando una inmensidad llena de estrellas.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Las siguientes semanas el tiempo vuela escurriéndose lánguido entre los dedos: La Alianza les nombra oficialmente ciudadanos libres un martes cualquiera en las calientes arenas de Liann Jiun, el más hedonista de los planetas céntricos de la Alianza y Zoë sospecha que la tripulación se toma la molestia explícita de hacer medio millón de kilómetros de más solo para molestar al Capitán.

  
  


— _ Zuò ài  _ Liann Jiun —murmura Reynolds, dando una sola patada a la arena blanca e impoluta que cubre gran parte del planeta y Zoë querría estar de acuerdo pero apenas puede articular palabra porque el cielo es demasiado azul, las playas que hay por todos lados parecen sacadas de postales perfectas y mires donde mires la abundancia de coloridos pareos de seda amenaza con provocarla un ataque epiléptico.

  
  


Zoë jamás se ha sentido tan fuera de lugar en su vida, bajo la atenta mirada de cientos de turistas veraneantes en bañadores exóticos que les miran como si fuesen animales del zoo mientras a ella se le pega el cuero de los pantalones a la piel con insistencia.

  
  


Liann Jiun apesta a lujo y a souvenir hecho con mano de obra barata en los planetas de la periferia; es un hedor que es peor que el de los cadáveres abandonados después de la batalla pudriéndose al sol de Salisbury, que les revuelve las entrañas y se les atraganta en la garganta.

  
  


Pasan dos semanas en la bodega de un carguero lleno de ganado que nunca conoció tiempos mejores con destino a Kerry, procurando que las reses no los aplasten mientras duermen y conteniendo el impulso de rascarse compulsivamente las picaduras de pulgas pero es la manera más rápida y barata de salir del planeta tropical y ninguno de los dos se queja.

  
  


La tercera semana llega con la notificación de que Shadow se considera oficialmente un planeta inhabitable y una mísera compensación económica por el rancho de la señora Reynolds.

  
  


Zoë no pregunta pero puede ver en el fondo de cada vaso de brandy de New Canaan que el Capitán vacía que su madre no murió en el bombardeo masivo del planeta. Piensa en su propia familia, asfixiada sin oxígeno en algún punto perdido del espacio infinito e iguala su número de vasos vacíos de alcohol.

  
  


—Deberíamos ir a Newhall —dice jugando con un vaso vacío, viejo y rallado.

  
  


—¿Qué hay en Newhall?

  
  


—Whisky —dice el Capitán—. En este planeta de  _ ri shao gou shi bing _ no hay más que brandy.

  
  


Zoë levanta una única ceja a falta de argumentos válidos con los que debatirle.

  
  


—Me han hablado de un sitio en Newhall donde podríamos comprar una nave con el dinero que tenemos, quizás también encontrar una tripulación modesta.

  
  


Suspira hondo y apura su brandy con un último trago que le deja en la boca un regusto dulzón que está empezando a odiar con todas las fuerzas que la guerra la ha dejado.

  
  


—A mi me han hablado de un desguace en Newhall donde podríamos comprar chatarra.

  
  


Reynolds sonríe y si no fuese por la mirada de sus ojos, Zoë podría jurar que sigue siendo aquel chaval que recogió en Shadow.

  
  


—Es una cuestión de semántica.

  
  


Tardan tres días en llegar a Newhall y tres días y cinco minutos en celebrarlo con un trago de maldito whisky.

  
  


El planeta es amarillo y arenoso y parece vivir únicamente de la compra venta de repuestos y objetos de segunda mano de mala calidad. No debería sorprenderla y quizá no lo hace, pero la abundancia de uniformes marrones malvendiendo lo poco que les queda en casas de empeño se le atraganta un poco entre el orgullo y el recuerdo.

  
  


—¿Cuánto me das por esto? —pregunta Reynolds y Zoë gira la cabeza tan rápido que las vértebras de su cuello crujen y se quejan y cuando él abre la mano, el sol sin piedad de Newhall se refleja sobre la cruz que solía colgar de su cuello.

  
  


—No es de plata —dice el tipo, como si eso significase algo. Sucio, mal afeitado y con la mitad de los dientes podridos Zoë se pregunta si alguna vez ha visto plata en su miserable vida.

  
  


—La plata no se puede fundir para reforzar piezas, el acero puro sí.

  
  


Consiguen sacar a cambio una botella de whisky y dos cajas de balas y aunque nunca nadie la ha acusado de sentimental, le cuesta creer que sea suficiente para cubrir el valor del objeto, aunque quizá se acerque al precio.

  
  


Reynolds, le da una caja de munición guardándose la otra y rompe el triste precinto del tapón de la botella.

  
  


—No creo en un Dios que no cree en nosotros, Zoë —dice llevándose la botella a la boca y dando un largo trago antes de hacerle los honores.

  
  


—Puedo brindar a la salud de eso —dice, y bebe lo suficiente para dejar la botella a tres cuartos de su capacidad antes de devolverla.

  
  


Reynolds mira al cielo, se orienta con la luz del Sol hacia el este y vuelve a mirar por encima del horizonte y Zoë sabe exactamente hacia donde mira, hacia el final del sistema solar de Giorgia, donde está Shadow y Sturges y Hera con Serenity Valley.

  
  


—Por los que se quedaron atrás.

  
  


—Por los que corrieron, se arrastraron y no encontraron a nadie que los llevase.

  
  


—Por Wang…

  
  


Y a Zoë se le escapa una única lágrima que no está dispuesta a dignificar secándosela con la mano.

  
  


Beben, por todos y cada uno de ellos, beben hasta que deja de doler intensamente y apenas les queda un cuarto de botella y entonces el Capitán gira noventa grados sobre sí mismo volviendo a mirar al cielo, más allá de las nubes y la atmósfera artificial y Zoë gira y mira como una sombra perfecta hasta que la ve, la primera luna de Newhall; Yliria.

  
  


—Por los cobardes y los traidores, —dice con la voz quebrada y hecha añicos—, los únicos que han perdido la guerra.

  
  


—Por la jodida Brigada de las Pelotas y las Bayonetas.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


**"—** **_Señor, es un montón de fei-oo._ **

  
  


**—** **_¿Fei-oo? Vale, no va a ganar un concurso de belleza próximamente pero es robusta. Con una nave como esta, tienes nave hasta que te mueras._ **

  
  


**—** **_Porque es una trampa mortal.”_ **

 

**1x08 Out of Gas**

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Poner la nave a punto no les supone demasiado dinero pero sí mucho trabajo.

  
  


Friegan, pulen y remachan, retiran paneles metálicos rajados y los sustituyen por nuevas y relucientes planchas de metal, cargan los mapas y el sistema de piloto automático en el ordenador de a bordo y reemplazan las piezas oxidadas por repuestos impolutos de segunda o tercera mano. Para la tarde del tercer día Mal podría jurar que ha revisado cada uno de los tornillos de la nave y todos y cada uno de los músculos de su achacoso cuerpo se quejan al unísono por el sobreesfuerzo realizado.

  
  


—Creo que necesito un trago —dice al fin, después de sellar una última junta—. Y dos o tres toneladas de linimento.

  
  


La bodega es amplia y cuadrada y está lo suficientemente vacía para que su voz reverbere en los rincones. A unos metros de distancia Zoë hace una pausa en su impecable aplicación de aislante de radiaciones solares y le dedica una mirada severa que Mal ha visto medio millón de veces, es la mirada que se pregunta cómo un quejita endeble como él pudo sobrevivir en la guerra.

  
  


Mal se lo pregunta a menudo.

  
  


Se tira sobre el suelo teatralmente, espanzurrado con las piernas y los brazos estirados mirando hacia el techo metálico, esperando a que Zoë termine con su tarea o se canse de ella antes de que él se quede dormido. Todavía les queda whisky en la improvisada despensa y nunca les han faltado los motivos para brindar.

  
  


Suspira hondo, el aire huele a detergente, a combustible y a disolvente; es un olor que no le recuerda a nada y dado que gran parte de su memoria está plagada de paisajes de batallas y la destrucción de su planeta natal, lo considera como algo bueno.

  
  


Aspira, se hunde de lleno en la nada del olor acrílico y no del todo desagradable al que le gustaría poder asociar con un nombre propio.

  
  


—Necesita un nombre —dice, y sus palabras vuelven a retumbar levemente en el hueco de debajo de las escaleras.

  
  


Zoë apenas se inmuta y deja pasar unos largos segundos antes de contestar.

  
  


—Asumo que habla de la nave y no de esa rata que acaba de pasar.

  
  


Levanta la cabeza y mira alarmado a uno y otro lado de la bodega tratando de localizar al roedor y de expulsar de su cabeza la imagen de cientos de esas alimañas alimentándose de los moribundos en Sturges.

  
  


—¿Tenemos ratas?

  
  


—¿Te sorprende? —En algún momento Zoë ha pasado a llamarle de nuevo ocasionalmente de tú aunque sigue sonando igual de severo que llamarle por su rango. —Porque a mí me sorprende que no hayamos encontrado ningún cadáver en ninguno de los dormitorios.

  
  


Mal lo deja pasar. Se recuesta de nuevo y entrecierra los ojos en clara mueca de concentración mientras Zoë se pone de cuclillas para cubrir las partes más bajas de la pared. Se le resienten las rodillas solo de verla a ella.

  
  


—Veamos, ¿Cuál podría ser un nombre adecuado? —Finge que se lo piensa un par de segundos. —Ya sé. “La Guerrera Alleyne”—dice intentando disimular la sorna.

  
  


Zoë para el movimiento de la mano que sostiene la brocha y respira hondo antes de continuar con la tarea ignorándole descaradamente.

  
  


—¡”La Bella Zoë”!

  
  


Mal sonríe y cruza las manos detrás de su nuca apoyándose en ellas como si de una almohada se tratase.

  
  


—¡La Amorosa…!

  
  


Esta vez Zoë no le deja terminar, su voz suave y tajante como la hoja afilada de una navaja —¿Es que quiere morir, Capitán?

  
  


—¿Sabes? Me lo has preguntado una cantidad ofensiva de veces.

  
  


—Será porque aún no tengo clara la respuesta, Señor —dice dejando la brocha a un lado y dando un par de largos pasos para sentarse en el suelo a su lado.

  
  


Cierra los ojos y respira hondo una vez más. No hay fogonazos ni olor a pólvora o a ropa quemada, no se escuchan explosiones ni gritos de auxilio o lamentos quejumbrosos. Puede tocar con su piel el tacto metálico de la nave sin tener que preguntarse qué será de sus hombres, qué puede hacer para no dejar atrás a ningún compañero…

  
  


Cree que recuerda la sensación, se parece lo suficiente al sosiego.

  
  


—Serenity —dice abriendo los ojos.

  
  


Zoë tarda un par de minutos en contestar y cuando lo hace no parece en absoluto convencida. —¿Seguro? ¿Serenity?

  
  


—Bueno, fuiste tú la que dijiste que era una trampa mortal.

  
  


—Y vaya si estoy en lo cierto.

  
  


Zoë se tumba en el suelo suficientemente lejos para no sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder contar sus respiraciones.

  
  


—Serenity —repite, su voz no rebota en el metal sino que se desliza por la superficie de los paredes vacías—. Me gusta como suena. Suena a que tengo razón, Señor.

  
  


—No sería la primera vez, Zoë, no sería la primera vez.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Albion es uno de esos planetas centrales en los que se pueden permitir el lujo de aterrizar, cerca de Bellerophon y aún más cerca de Ariel, es el lugar preferido de ambos mundos para esconder la mugre debajo de la alfombra. Corruptos de poca monta, universitarios mediocres, sirvientes venidos a más que ahora amasan pequeñas fortunas; todos los que no cumplen los estándares de excelencia de los ricos y sofisticados terminan dándose cita en Albion tarde o temprano.

  
  


Contratan a Bester porque parece ser el único mecánico cualificado que está dispuesto a aceptar el puesto por el dinero que ofrecen sin hacer preguntas y sin poner condiciones, y antes de que Zoë tenga tiempo de asimilar que va a tener que compartir cierto espacio vital con lo que parece ser el hijo soñado de una comuna hippie, Bester se instala en uno de los dormitorios vacíos.

  
  


Compran algunas provisiones y sondean un poco el ambiente antes de aceptar un pequeño trabajo con un respetable margen de beneficios: recoger unas cajas, transportar las cajas, entregar las cajas en Santo. Sin preguntas, sin complicaciones.

  
  


Las cajas resultan pesar como demonios y en la entrega se encuentran con algunas dificultades menores que se arreglan con un par de puñetazos y el cañón de su rifle apuntando hacia el lugar adecuado y todo ello, se lo podrían haber ahorrado fácilmente si alguien hubiese tenido la nave lista para zarpar en el momento adecuado.

  
  


—Necesitamos un piloto —reflexiona Zoë en voz alta mientras se lava los nudillos descarnados en el grifo de la cocina.

  
  


—No voy a discutírtelo, pero no sé si nos podemos permitir otro sueldo fijo.

  
  


El Capitán se sacude el polvo de los pantalones y del pelo y retira una silla y comienza a rebuscar entre los armarios de la vajilla.

  
  


—Entonces ofrezcamos un margen de los beneficios.

  
  


Coge un plato, una cuchara y continúa rebuscando en los armarios mientras Zoë elige la silla más cercana para sentarse. —¿Crees que podríamos conseguir a alguien razonablemente bueno? ¿Y dónde demonios están todas las judías?

  
  


—¿Alguien razonablemente bueno? ¿Cómo Bester?

  
  


Apenas termina de nombrarle cuando el mecánico aparece por la puerta de la cocina, desaliñado, sin camisa y con los pantalones colgando a la baja de las caderas, rascándose la barriga con una mano mientras la otra la utiliza para inclinar una lata de judías sobre su boca como si se tratase de un refresco.

  
  


—No lo sé Señor, quizá no deberíamos ponernos estándares tan altos —dice sardónicamente.

  
  


Bester pasa sin pena ni gloria y desaparece por la otra escotilla en dirección hacia algún punto de la bodega y Zoë se limita a elevar una ceja para puntualizar su opinión.

  
  


—No es tan malo.

  
  


—Es vago y arrasa con la despensa como una plaga de langostas.

  
  


Reynolds se encoge de hombros y se consuela con una pequeña lata de proteínas sintéticas. —Necesitamos un mecánico.

  
  


—Solo digo que mantengamos los ojos abiertos por si encontramos alguien más adecuado para el puesto. Alguien a quién le guste llevar camiseta para variar. Mis ojos y mi estómago lo agradecerían.

  
  


El Capitán asiente y se mete otra cucharada de proteínas en la boca. —Ese fue nuestro problema en La Guerra, Zoë —dice apuntándola con el cubierto—: expectativas demasiado altas.

  
  


—Creí que nuestro problema con La Guerra fue… la guerra, Señor.

  
  


—Sí, bueno. Eso también.

  
  


La lata de proteínas está ya medio vacía y el Capitán hinca la cuchara en ella y desliza el conjunto sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa en su dirección. Zoë coge la cuchara sin mediar palabra y se imagina a qué podría saber esa sustancia marrón de textura granulosa si supiese a algo.

  
  


—Ha llamado Rogers, cree que puede haber algo para nosotros en Paquin.

  
  


Zoë se encoge de hombros. No se fía del todo de Rogers pero puede contar con los dedos de una mano las personas en las que confía, y la mitad están sentadas a la mesa con ella. —Parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro.

  
  


Reynolds saca su arma y con cuidado comienza a desmontarla sobre la mesa de la cocina. Los pequeños ruidos mecánicos se unen al zumbido casi imperceptible del motor de la nave en una cacofonía reconfortante y aunque Zoë no está todavía preparada para admitir que es posible que el Capitán acertase en la compra de Serenity después de todo. Se recuesta en la silla y suspira profundamente entornando los ojos y empujando los zapatos con los talones para descalzarse con el mínimo esfuerzo.

  
  


Mal la observa durante un par de segundos y sonríe sabiendo exactamente lo que su relajada postura viene a decir. —Uhmm —murmulla, y Zoë le reta con la mirada a que vocalice cualquiera de sus conclusiones.

  
  


Ruidoso y desaliñado, Bester, vuelve a aparecer apenas por la cocina, todavía sin camiseta y todavía rascándose la barriga como si fuese una tarea que requiriese dedicación exclusiva, se apoya en el quicio de la escotilla, riéndose aparentemente de sí mismo.

  
  


No es que Zoë considere que le falten motivos.

  
  


—Un funcionario de la Alianza lleva a su hijo a ver una granja de vacas, cerdos y ovejas en St Albans, el niño mira a los animales y le pregunta “Papá ¿todo esto es  _ ganado _ ?”, el funcionario se vuelve y le contesta “No hijo, todo esto es  _ robado _ ”.

  
  


La molesta la exagerada carcajada de Bester que llena todo el aire de la cocina y permanece aún después de que él se haya ido.

  
  


—¿Puedo matarle ahora? —pregunta Zoë.

  
  


El Capitán suspira y continúa con su tarea.

  
  


—Vuélvemelo a preguntar si alguna vez cuenta otro chiste.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Llama a Rogers y acepta el trabajo de Paquin sin pedir demasiados detalles; una vaga idea del riesgo que entraña, el beneficio que obtendrán y los plazos de recogida y entrega es todo lo que necesita para cerrar el trato.

 

Mal puede ser relativamente nuevo en el negocio del transporte de mercancía ligeramente legal pero ha vivido lo suficiente para saber que hay en ciertos negocios en los que tener demasiada información puede resultar peligroso; que se empezase a correr la voz de que sabe más de lo justo y necesario entre la gente inadecuada equivaldría a una diana luminosa pintada en el culo.

 

Si algo ha aprendido desde que salió de Shadow siendo el mayor de los ingenuos es que la gente avariciosa está dispuesta a todo y que por defecto, toda la gente es avariciosa.

 

—Tenemos una cita en la capital de Paquin en tres semanas —le dice a Zoë, y— quizá deberíamos hacer una parada técnica cerca de Osiris.

  
  


Zoë le sostiene la mirada de refilón durante medio minuto como si estuviese esperando algún tipo de rectificación.

  
  


—¿Cómo de cerca de Osiris?— pregunta Zoë, lacónica como nunca.

  
  


—En Osiris.

  
  


Zoë parpadea una, dos veces. Y coge aire como si fuese a necesitar una dosis extra de paciencia para continuar con la conversación — En Osiris.

  
  


—No en Capital City, por supuesto, alguna de las zonas más acordes a nuestro pedigrí.

  
  


—En Osiris —vuelve a afirmar Zoë a modo de interrogación.

  
  


—Me han hablado de un buen piloto que anda buscando empleo por la zona, uno que además estaría dispuesto a aceptar lo que estamos dispuestos a ofrecer. —Zoë parpadea de nuevo y Mal carga el peso del cuerpo en la otra pierna modificando ligeramente su postura, cruza los brazos en una actitud que espera que exprese a partes iguales “no me contraríes, soy tu Capitán” y “no me hagas daño, soy tu Capitán” y espera.

 

Los segundos se alargan, extensos y flexibles y Mal cede ligeramente ante la presión sin perder su erguida postura. —Y quizá podríamos echar un vistazo a algún mecánico también —añade, porque sabe que la idea de librarse de Bester es demasiado tentadora.

  
  


—Asumiendo que no nos detengan según entremos en su atmósfera.

  
  


—Nos ducharemos y todo antes de entrar en su atmósfera, además durante la próxima semana somos ciudadanos honrados y honorables.

  
  


Eleva una ceja ceja incrédula. —¿Honrados y honorables?

  
  


—Moderadamente honrados, no detienen a nadie por eso, por muy marrones que sean sus casacas —lo dice con convicción, tratando de creerse cada palabra—. Además tengo algo que hacer en el Banco de Osiris.

  
  


Por fin Zoë suspira, profunda y pesadamente sabiéndose vencida y Mal tiene que contener el impulso de celebrarlo lanzando los puños al cielo. Lo cierto es que la carta llegó en el último paquete de correo que recogieron y el cheque que venía adjunto con ella le quema en el fondo de su bota derecha. No se lo ha dicho a Zoë y hablar con Bester carece en sí mismo de toda lógica así que se ha estado tragando la amargura con un trago de alcohol barato por la noche y procurando no pensar en ello hasta que no fuese necesario.

  
  


—En el Banco de Osiris —no pregunta pero su afirmación es pura desconfianza —. ¿Vas a robarlo?

  
  


—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —comenta como si hacer cosas en bancos fuese algo que formase mínimamente parte de su rutina y le quita importancia con un ademán de fastidio—. Soy un ciudadano moderadamente honrado.

  
  


—¿Eso es un sí o es un no?

  
  


Zoë cruza los brazos por encima del pecho con una actitud impasible, preparada para la incomodidad de las consecuencias de su respuesta y Mal suspira y eleva los ojos al cielo en un gesto exagerado para quitarle hierro al asunto. Suspira y sopesa por un momento; si a alguien le debe algo es a Zoë y una explicación parece un pequeño precio a pagar por su incondicional disconformidad con sus brillantes plantes. Mete la mano en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo eternamente marrón y saca una carta sucia y arrugada que apesta a gubernamentalidad y burocracia y se la ofrece sin otro tipo de preámbulo.

  
  


Podría recitársela, la verdad, la ha leído suficientes veces como para que hacerlo no sea ni siquiera medianamente difícil pero se le atragantaría alguna que otra palabra con estúpida impotencia; el nombre de su planeta, probablemente, el nombre de su madre, seguro.

  
  


A veces se permite el lujo de fantasear con lo que hubiese ocurrido si hubiesen ganado la guerra. No a menudo, solo cuando el whisky escasea y la nostalgia se le cuela bajo la piel antes de que pueda conciliar el sueño. Piensa en lo que podría haber sido su nombre unido al título de héroe de guerra, sus fotos solemnes en los libros de historia de la guerra junto a exageradas mentiras sobre sus azañas, quizá algún monumento, una placa conmemorativa a la salida del Valle de Serenity. La cara de Zoë en una moneda, Dios sabe que es más fotogénica que él. Un retiro tranquilo en una granja verde y próspera en Harvest.

  
  


El sueño de la lotería. El cuento de la lechera.

  
  


En su lugar la carta oficial del gobierno le informa de que Shadow ha sido declarado terreno no apto para negocios o vivienda y que todas las granjas existentes serán re-alojadas en otras lunas de similares características. Todas menos la de su madre, la suya. La Alianza, entre sellos y citas a leyes y normativas que nunca ha tenido el placer de leer, le recuerda que debido a su pasado “traidor” de Casaca Marrón tiene prohibido poseer tierra en cualquiera de las cinco galaxias y le adjunta un cheque irrisorio que supuestamente cubre el valor de la propiedad.

  
  


— _ Fay-fay duh pee-yen. _

  
  


Mal se encoje de hombros ante la obvia indignación de su subalterna y coge la carta arrugada para volvérsela a guardar en el bolsillo.

  
  


—El cheque será suficiente para contratar a un piloto y llenar el depósito un par de veces.

  
  


Zoë no dice nada, no se mueve ni un ápice mientras sopesa y controla su respiración pero la conoce lo suficiente como para el apoyo implícito en su falta de expresión.

  
  


Bester aparece por la puerta con la cintura de los pantalones apenas sujeta sobre los huesos de las caderas y una camisa sucia de grasa completamente desabrochada. No tiene tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca con sus ademanes desgarbados antes de que Zoë le dedique una mirada por la que hombres más débiles han echado a correr.

  
  


—Largo.

  
  


Ni siquiera eleva la voz pero Bester percibe la agresividad igualmente y gira sobre sus talones sin ofrecer resistencia alguna.

  
  


—He conseguido esconder un par de latas de fruta en almíbar —explica —, será mejor que nos las comamos antes de que Bester las huela.

  
  


Mal sonríe de medio lado y acepta la invitación sin necesidad de mediar palabra. En ese momento el almíbar se le antoja mejor que el whisky para pasar un trago amargo.

  
  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


**“—** **_[…] tu algo contradice una lista de recomendaciones muy larga. Tanaka habla maravillas de él, Renshaw lleva un mes intentando reclutarlo. Y necesitamos un piloto._ **

  
  


**—** **_Lo entiendo, pero me incomoda.”_ **

  
  


**1x08 Out of Gas**

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Contratan a Hoban Washburne porque Zoë tiene que admitir que la lista de pros supera la lista de contras y en cualquier caso, supone que no puede ser peor que Bester, aunque desconfía de sus floridas camisas de colores y ese bigote pasado de moda al que claramente dedica demasiados cuidados.

  
  


Pasa por la cocina y monta un sándwich de proteínas sin mucha delicadeza y ninguna gana y lo lleva al puente de mando que en cuestión de un par de días se ha convertido en lo más parecido a una guardería que Zoë ha visto en mucho tiempo, todo lleno de colores y muñecos.

  
  


—La comida —anuncia Zoë, y deja el plato sin ninguna ceremonia en un hueco sin pilotos encendidos sobre el panel de control.

  
  


—¡Delicioso! —dice como si el insípido sándwich fuese algún tipo de manjar —. No tenías que haberte molestado.

  
  


Sonríe como si tuviese motivos para hacerlo a pesar de que el misterioso bigote desfasado parece inmóvil, impasible, desacompasado con de los gestos de su cara y Zoë entorna los ojos ligeramente intrigada.

  
  


—No es molestia. Es una orden. El Capitán dijo que te subiese algo de comer.

  
  


—Y si el Capitán te dijese que saltases de un puente, ¿qué?, ¿le preguntarías desde qué lado?

  
  


Lo dice con un tono jocoso que a Zoë le incomoda. Le incomoda esa predisposición al humor como si las tragedias ocupasen un lugar secundario general en la vida.

  
  


—Si mi Capitán me ordena que salte de un puente, no hago preguntas.

  
  


No hay animosidad en su voz, ningún tipo de inflexión que denote cualquier otra cosa que una verdad incuestionable, el axioma universal que es para ella la jerarquía. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y espera la burla que está por venir, la conoce, la ha sufrido innumerables veces de la boca de cada mamarracho impresentable que escondió la cabeza y se vendió a La Alianza por no pisar una trinchera, como si todo por lo que lucharon hubiese dejado de existir solo por el hecho de que no ganaron, como si la Guerra hubiese sido algo absurdo y lejano con lo que hacer chistes baratos.

  
  


Pero la burla nunca llega.

  
  


Wash deja de sonreír y emite un apenas audible  _ Oh  _ mientras baja la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

  
  


—Bueno. Gracias por el sándwich igualmente —dice.

  
  


Zoë le observa dar su primer bocado, igual de curiosa que desconcertada y aún se pregunta qué demonios ha pasado cuando avanza por el pasillo dejando atrás el puente de mando.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Mal cambia a Bester por Kaylee en menos que canta un gallo, con los ojos cerrados y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

  
  


Es probablemente la mejor decisión que recuerda haber tomado. Es desde luego su mejor decisión como Capitán. De lejos.

  
  


—Zoë, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

  
  


Entra en la cocina con la joven de la mano y su maleta sorprendentemente ligera en la otra. Sobre la mesa hay un par de armas desvencijadas y Zoë deja con cuidado el cañón de su rifle sobre la tabla antes de levantar la mirada.

  
  


—Has secuestrado una adolescente. Estupendo. No puedo esperar a que sea mi cumpleaños.

  
  


Kayle se mueve nerviosa y levanta una mano a modo de saludo con una sonrisa tan excesiva que a Mal le resulta un poquito inquietante.

  
  


—Saluda a nuestra nueva mecánico.

  
  


—Soy Kaylee —dice, justo en el mismo momento en el que los exagerados sollozos de Bester retumban por el pasillo —. He traído unos bombones de arroz —y pone sobre la mesa una caja de cartón con osos de colores dibujados en los bordes que parece totalmente fuera de lugar entre las armas a piezas.

  
  


Zoë le mira con ojos profundos y oscuros y Mal puede distinguir el brillo de algo parecido a una sonrisa en ellos.

  
  


—Va completamente vestida y trae comida en lugar de atracar la despensa —dice, y sonríe con una sonrisa amplia y no del todo sincera antes de levantarse y extenderle una mano a la joven —. Bienvenida a bordo.

  
  


La chica da un saltito y una palmadita como si el último cantante adolescente de moda hubiese tenido a bien agraciarla con un guiño y coge de su mano la maleta desapareciendo por el pasillo metálico en dirección a las habitaciones. Mal sonríe sin pensarlo mientras el eco de sus pasos saltarines se diluye en la cocina.

  
  


—¿No es demasiado joven? —pregunta Zoë, pero lo cierto es que quizá ambos hayan perdido la cuenta de cómo de jóvenes eran ellos mismos antes de la guerra.

  
  


—Dice que podremos despegar en media hora.

  
  


—¿Media hora?

  
  


—Media hora.

  
  


Zoë sonríe, esta vez sí, con absoluta sinceridad e inclina la cabeza en un gesto que viene a decir que está impresionada. —Llegaremos a tiempo para la entrega.

  
  


Mal se encoge de hombros. —Sacaré las proteínas insípidas de las celebraciones para la cena.

  
  


Se sienta al lado de Zoë y empieza a desmontar su arma para añadirla a la ristra de piezas que limpiar y volver a montar.

  
  


—Ha dicho que era una chica preciosa —dice Mal, porque cualquiera que mire con buenos ojos a su nave, cuenta automáticamente con un ligero voto de confianza ante sus ojos que suele irritar a Zoë de un modo que le resulta demasiado gracioso como para dejarlo pasar.

  
  


—¿Wash? —pregunta ligeramente contrariada.

  
  


—No. Kaylee.

  
  


—¿De Wash?

  
  


—No, de Serenity.

  
  


Zoë inspira profundamente elevando los ojos al cielo y Mal no puede evitar una sonora carcajada.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Lilac es el lugar donde han acordado entregar la mercancía casi legal que recogieron hace apenas un par de días. El planeta es pequeño y su atmósfera parece violácea e irreal cuando se mira desde la negrura del espacio. Lilac está también tan alejado de la civilización que casi hace de frontera con territorio Reaver lo que le hace algo difuso a la vista de la siempre vigilante Alianza.

  
  


También hace que el trabajo les reporte el doble de beneficios que una entrega a cualquier otro lado.

  
  


Zoë se sienta en la silla del copiloto y sube las botas sobre el panel de control con cuidado de no mover ni uno solo de los muñecos que tienen allí su residencia. Tiene una taza de preparado de cafeína caliente entre las manos, algo que le ayude a mantenerse alerta y despierta hasta que empiece el turno del Capitán y sea su turno para irse a la cama. Uno nunca es lo suficientemente precavido cuando navega por las afueras del sistema del Sol Azul.

  
  


A su lado Wash se mece lentamente en su silla de piloto mientras mira a la espesa negrura delante de ellos y vigila los puntos fijos del radar. Por la noche, cuando todo está callado y tranquilo, sus camisas de colores y sus ingenuos comentarios de humor parecen menos ridículos, menos fuera de lugar. A veces, cuando no hay nadie más, su alegría no forzada a Zoë se le antoja inexplicablemente atractiva y contagiosa.

  
  


—He oído que el otro día le salvaste la vida al Capitán —dice.

  
  


Su voz es poco más que un susurro pero suena intrigado y algo divertido y Zoë no sabe muy bien qué hacer con él así que se encoje de hombros y toma un sorbo del brebaje cafeinado.

  
  


—No es la primera vez.

  
  


—¿Y cómo funciona eso exactamente?

  
  


Wash se gira hacia ella y se inclina sobre el brazo de su silla observándola fijamente mientras ella mira cómo Serenity se abre paso por el espacio.

  
  


—Pues estaba a punto de morir y luego no lo estaba.

  
  


Wash se ríe, una pequeña risa de baja intensidad como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso y Zoë tiene la incómoda sensación de no saber si el terreno que está pisando aguantará el peso bajo sus pies.

  
  


—Esa parte la tenia clara, me refiero a después.

  
  


—¿Después?

  
  


—Sí te debe la vida... —hace un gesto lento con las manos como si la frase en sí misma fuese explicativa—, ¿no debería de ser ahora como tu esclavo o algo en eterno gesto de gratitud?

  
  


Zoë deja de mirar por el amplio cristal del puente de mando y se gira ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos divertida. Su cara resulta estar más cerca de lo que ella había calculado, sus ojos genuinamente intrigados que hacen que Zoë no pueda evitar reírse.

  
  


—¿Crees que el Capitán es ahora mi esclavo?

  
  


Wash se encoje de hombros y el gesto parece que le hace inclinarse más sobre el brazo de la silla que debe estar a punto de probar el límite de su equilibrio. —No lo sé. Eso es lo que pasa en las novelas.

  
  


—Lees demasiadas novelas —sentencia Zoë —. Yo le salvo la vida al Capitán y el me la salva a mi. Mientras los dos continuemos con vida a nadie le interesa llevar la cuenta.

  
  


Zoë hace muchas, muchas batallas que dejó de hacer números.

  
  


Wash asiente con la cabeza inusualmente contemplativo y vuelve a sentarse recto contra el respaldo en una postura que supone un riesgo para la estabilidad vertical de la silla.

  
  


—Se me ocurren muchas cosas peores que tener que ser tu esclavo —dice, y lo deja ahí, flotando en el aire artificial de la nave como si fuese un comentario tan lógico que no necesitase respuesta.

  
  


Zoë bebe de su taza. El sabor es amargo y metálico pero no es ni de lejos lo peor que ha probado y le ayuda a mantenerse despierta, la ayuda a mantener sus manos ocupadas mientras se plantea si quizá lleva tanto tiempo hablando con Mal que ha perdido el hilo de cómo se hacía eso de mantener una conversación con alguien que no fuese… bueno, Mal.

  
  


—¿Por qué te hiciste piloto? —Parece una buena pregunta, una pregunta normal, y se da mentalmente una palmadita en la espalda así misma por haber tardado el tiempo récord de diez silencioso minutos en formularla.

  
  


—En el planeta en el que me crié había tanta polución atmosférica que no se veía a más de diez metros de distancia así que la respuesta corta es que para salir y ver qué había entre las estrellas.

  
  


—Yo nací a bordo —dice por algún motivo—, entre las estrellas.

  
  


Wash levanta la cabeza y la mira durante unos instantes antes de volver la vista hacia el panel de control.

  
  


Por primera vez, Zoë escucha lo que Wash quiere decir sin que salga una sola palabra su boca.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Desde la plataforma suspendida sobre la bodega de carga Mal y Zoë se apoyan sobre la barandilla con los antebrazos sobre la última barra y las manos cruzadas sobre el abismo de cinco metros. Ambos cargan el peso sobre la pierna derecha en un gesto similar y conocido, observando la bodega que debería de estar vacía pero no lo está.

  
  


Abajo, en medio de una algarabía completamente desproporcionada para sus dos únicos ocupantes, Wash y Kaylee corren y saltan de un lado a otro mientras se tiran una bola de cuero y goma sin que haya ningún tipo de normas aparentes a las que se ciña el juego.

  
  


Saltan, chocan, ríen desmesuradamente y Mal no tiene claro qué está pasando o cuándo su nave aparentemente se convirtió en un parque de ocio para gente razonablemente adulta.

  
  


—Algo hemos hecho mal —comenta con incredulidad.

  
  


—Terriblemente mal.

  
  


—Creo que es tu culpa, Zoë, no les has intimidado lo suficiente con tu... —hace una pausa dramática un gesto genérico con la mano—, intimidación.

  
  


Zoë eleva una ceja y sonríe de medio lado sin perder de vista la acción en la bodega. —¿Eso no es tarea del Capitán?

  
  


—Nah. —Mal niega con la cabeza y entorna los ojos . —Quizá deberíamos contratar a alguien que...

  
  


—¿Intimide?

  
  


—Me has leído el pensamiento.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Zoë no quita el ojo al nuevo integrante de la tripulación mientras suelta su petate con despreocupación sobre su catre y da una vuelta de reconocimiento por la nave. Lleva un cuchillo con una hoja de veinte centímetros colgado de la cinturilla del pantalón mientras avanza a pasos amplios por los pasillos metálicos de la nave con una mirada esquiva en la cara.

  
  


Zoë se pregunta si la última idea del Capitán ha sido ligeramente menos brillante de lo habitual. No se fía de los mercenarios, nunca sabes cuál será el precio de encontrarte con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda.

  
  


Jayne entra en la cocina y ella se apoya en un punto estratégico del pasillo desde el que observarle a una distancia prudencial. Mal se acerca por detrás con unos pasos que resultan completamente inconfundibles y se apoya en la pared metálica mirando por encima del hombro hacia la escena de la cocina.

  
  


—Creo que contratarle ha sido un buen plan.

  
  


Zoë resopla y Jayne saca su cuchillo y juega con él sobre la tabla de la mesa de la cocina. — Creo que contratarle ha sido el peor plan que jamás has urdido.

  
  


—Ese es tu problema, Zoë, te falta imaginación. Y fe en los sicarios a sueldo con cara de psicópatas.

  
  


En la cocina Jayne coge el cuchillo por el mango y en una imagen que Zoë preferiría no presenciar comienza a usar la punta afilada para tratar de sacarse algo de entre los dientes.

  
  


—Creí que mi problema había sido quedarme sin balas.

  
  


—Sí, eso también.

  
  


Por el otro lado de la cocina, Kaylee entra y Zoë puede observar cómo mira a Jayne con ligera sorpresa hasta que Jayne se gira a mirarla completamente con un brillo que a ella le parece demasiado sucio y lascivo para dejarlo pasar. Va a empezar a andar cuando la mano del Capitán en el brazo la para y Kaylee avanza hasta uno de los estantes de la alacena.

  
  


—Te vas a hacer daño en las encías —dice, y le acerca un cubilete de palillos con una sonrisa como si el tipo no tuviese pinta de haberse merendado media docena de cachorros hace unas horas.

  
  


Jayne eleva una ceja, suelta el cuchillo y coge un palillo llevándoselo a la boca. Se encoje de hombros y su mueca se suaviza como si alguien acabase de untarle de bálsamo. Zoë se gira muy a su pesar, sabiendo que va a encontrar en el Capitán una mueca de ligera suficiencia y suspira profundamente invocando su infinita santa paciencia.

  
  


—Eso no significa que no vaya a asesinarnos mientras dormimos para robarnos.

  
  


—Entonces podemos estar tranquilos. Para eso tendríamos que tener algo que pueda robarnos.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


Las cajas de cargamento aseguradas con cinchas en la bodega se comen más de la mitad del espacio pero aún así la bola bota y rebota contra las paredes cada vez que tratan de encestarla en la precaria canasta que Kaylee ha improvisado.

  
  


Zoë y él les observan mientras juegan con un nivel de despreocupación que a ambos les resulta no sólo completamente inusitado sino peligrosamente desproporcionado.

  
  


En un movimiento rápido Jayne eleva a Kayle por encima de su cabeza para qué ésta enceste y su risotada retumba como un cataclismo entre los habitáculos vacíos de la nave.

  
  


—En serio Zoë, ¿qué hemos hecho mal?

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


El único motivo por el cual consiguen entrar en la limpia y cuidada atmósfera de Greenleaf sin mayores problemas es gracias a la respetabilidad de la Acompañante que llevan a bordo. Inara hace apenas un par de meses que comenzó a alquilar una de las lanzaderas y a menudo Zoë se pregunta cómo pudieron sobrevivir antes sin ella.

  
  


Dejando de lado los tés calientes y los masajes con aceites templados, dejando de lado incluso las conversaciones interesantes, el reconfortante olor a sándalo y el dinero extra del alquiler, la presencia de Inara en la nave sería altamente recomendable solo por poder presenciar el modo en el que es capaz de colarse bajo la piel del Capitán y sacarle de sus casillas.

  
  


Se siguen y se persiguen por la nave constantemente con eternos gestos de fastidio en la cara sin que ninguno de los tripulantes les preste especial atención. Solo pasa por la zona que hace las veces de salón en busca de Wash cuando el Capitán entra con las botas pisando contra el metal con fuerza y las manos hechas puños.

  
  


—En las últimas tres semanas tres tipos distintos han intentado matarte —Inara le increpa a su espalda. Hay algo de incredulidad en su tono de voz y una mirada de desaprobación que Zoë está bastante segura, no forma parte del repertorio habitual de una acompañante.

  
  


—Oh, ¿preocupada por mi?

  
  


—No. Los intentos de homicidio no son buenos para el negocio.

  
  


La respuesta de Inara es tajante, demasiado, y Zoë, que siempre ha sido buena detectando cuándo se masca la tragedia, cruza la habitación hasta el sofá y se deja caer al lado de Wash que les mira descaradamente con un libro abierto y olvidado entre las manos.

  
  


—Una verdadera lástima. De hecho cuando me apuntan con un arma a la cara en lo primero qué pienso es en qué consecuencias tendrá para tu negocio de prostitución.

 

Inara inspira con fuerza, sus brazos tensos bajo las delicadas telas de su shari.

 

—¿Es que acaso todo el mundo intenta matarte? —le reprocha.

 

El Capitán se da la vuelta para mirarla, las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas y en la cara un gesto burlón que habitualmente acostumbra a usar para sacar de quicio a la gente que le apunta con un arma a la cara.

 

—Eso es completamente ridículo. No conozco a todo el mundo.

 

Inara cruza los brazos sobre su pecho de forma defensiva y Zöe no puede evitar que le haga gracia su más que evidente frustración.

 

—¿Todo el mundo que te conoce intenta matarte?

 

—Sí. —El Capitán se encoge de hombros. —Probablemente.

  
  


A su lado Wash trata de no reírse y se inclina ligeramente hacia ella para susurrar sin ser oído por nadie más.

 

—Hace mucho que no veo una comedia romántica, pero creo que se parecían sospechosamente a esto —dice haciendo un gesto de vaga indicación con la mano.

 

—¿Veías películas románticas? —pregunta Zoë.

 

—Claro, soy un tipo duro.

 

Esta vez cuando se ríe, no tiene nada que ver con Mal.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 

El capitán la sigue por los pasillos, avanzando a pasos grandes con las manos sobre las caderas y un gesto que alguien que no le conociese podría pensar que es enfado pero Zoë no se detiene. Dobla una esquina en dirección a la bodega de carga e intenta jugar a la técnica de la ignorancia a ver si tiene suerte.

  
  


—¿Qué quieres decir?

  
  


Mal hace un ruido irritado y eleva las manos en un gesto teatral de sorpresa pero no pierde el ritmo ni por un instante y son demasiados años ya para que ella pique el anzuelo.

—¡Te has reído! —exclama con falsa indignación—, era un chiste malísimo y te has reído. Con carcajadas y todo —continúa elaborando—. Quiero decir que te has  _ r.e.í.d.o _ . —Lo dice lento, casi deletreado, como si fuese un crimen inexplicable en sí mismo.

  
  


Zoë se detiene indulgentemente visto que parece que no tiene intención de dejar de perseguirla por las pasarelas de la nave. No es que sea una gran sorpresa viniendo del tipo que se tiró toda la guerra desconociendo el concepto de “una retirada a tiempo.”

  
  


—Por esa locuacidad eres el Capitán. Sin duda.

  
  


—Tú nunca te ríes —insiste.

  
  


—Claro que sí.

  
  


—No, no de ese modo. —Emplea un índice acusatorio y una sonrisita de suficiencia que deberían resultar más insoportables de lo que son. —Sonríes. Si hay suerte tus labios elaboran una mueca asesina que algunos incautos podrían llegar a interpretar como algo semejante a una sonrisa pero nunca te ríes. Nunca —sentencia—. Ni siquiera cuando cuento un chiste.

  
  


—Tus chistes son terribles. —Lo son. Absolutamente terribles.

  
  


—Uno —dice utilizando los dedos para enumerar—, mis chistes son los mejores chistes de todo el Universo, o como mínimo de toda la nave y dos, te prohíbo que flirtees con el piloto.

 

Sonríe como si acabase de encontrar el escondite de todos los regalos de Navidad y Zoë eleva los ojos al cielo.

  
  


—Lo siento, Señor. No sigo órdenes tan estúpidas. —Descruza los brazos y continúa andando hacia la bodega.

  
  


—Vaya que no. —Mal no la sigue esta vez y eleva la voz conforme ella se aleja por el pasillo. —¿Es que no recuerdas el Valle de Serenity?

  
  


Como si fuese capaz de olvidarlo. Se da la vuelta y asiente con la cabeza sin elevar la voz a pesar de la cierta distancia. —Cierto, eso fue definitivamente estúpido.

  
  


**ooOoo**

  
  


—¿Matrimonio?

  
  


—Sí.

  
  


—¿Del tipo de marido y mujer?

  
  


—Justo de ese tipo, Señor.

 

Mal abre desmesuradamente los ojos y se hace el terriblemente sorprendido. Niega con la cabeza y se pasa un mano por el pelo como si no pudiese creer una sola palabra de lo que está escuchando. Es el Capitán. Es su viejo amigo. Lo considera su deber sagrado hacerla pasar la mayor vergüenza e incomodidad posible.

 

Zoë le mira con brillo en los ojos intentando sin demasiado éxito reprimir una sonrisa y Mal piensa en trincheras hundidas en el barro y noches tan frías que las uñas se resquebrajaban y hacían añicos al más mínimo golpe. Piensa en Wang, en Monty y en el Valle. En todo aquel tiempo en el que Zoë nunca tuvo motivos para sonreír.

  
  


—No, Zoë, no —dice con convencimiento fingido—. No te doy mi consentimiento.

  
  


—Con el debido respeto, Señor, que ahora no es mucho, no te lo estaba pidiendo.

  
  


Abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho como si no pudiese creer tales niveles de insubordinación.

  
  


—Mejor, porque no te lo pienso dar.

  
  


—Pero sí querríamos que nos casaras.

  
  


Esta vez la sorpresa es genuina, menos exagerada y tarda un par de segundos en tomar aire y abrazar a Zoë durante un par de segundos o tres antes de apartarse cogiéndola por los hombros

  
  


—¿Te lo has pensado bien? —le pregunta.

  
  


—Mal…

  
  


—No, en serio, Zoë, ¿Has visto bien ese bigote?

 

En opinión de Mal las camisas de colores tienen un pase pero lo del bigote de actor de telenovela carece totalmente de perdón de Dios.

  
  


—Me gustaría poder decir que no lo he visto —dice Zoë suspirando, negando levemente con la cabeza.

 

—Es horrendo.

  
  


—Es inquietante.

  
  


—No te pienso casar con un novio tan feo. ¿Está claro?

 

Después de todo tiene una reputación que mantener. O bueno, quizá no, pero lo mismo algún día llega a tener una reputación que mantener y no puede permitirse que obscuros tipos con bigotes sospechosos puedan salir de su pasado para fastidiarla.

  
  


—Por supuesto, Señor.

 

En un alarde de emotividad casi sin precedentes Zoë avanza para abrazarle de nuevo y Mal no tiene más remedio que darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Su amiga. Su hermana. Su mano derecha y a veces la izquierda también.

 

Se retira inmediatamente a su cuarto y saca el baúl cerrado que permanece de modo impasible al fondo de su módulo de almacenamiento. Es un baúl viejo y ajado, metálico y gris como la nave y que hace un ruido de ultratumba cuando retira la tapa. Rebusca entre los trastos con sumo cuidado; son baratijas, cartas manchadas de polvo de las trincheras y galones salpicados de sangre, algún juguete roto y fotos de Shadow, de la granja de su madre.

 

Revisa una por una cada una de las reliquias hasta que los encuentra y coge una de las largas tiras de cuero como si fuese una joya desenterrada de desierto y se la mete en el bolsillo antes de volver a dejar todo en su lugar.

 

Debe de haber tardado más de lo que mentalmente había calculado porque cuando cruza la nave y entra en el puente de mando el piloto se gira sobre su silla para saludarle y sobre su labio superior no hay rastro de su infame bigote.

 

—Voy a ser un hombre felizmente casado —explica Wash—, ya no necesito mis armas de seducción.

 

Mal le mira fijamente durante un par de segundos. —¿En qué desaprensivo planeta creciste para que ese bigote te pareciese un arma de seducción?

 

No, en serio. Es un pregunta legítima en la que tiene cierto interés, por saber que mundo evitar pisar a toda costa si quiere seguir manteniendo su sensibilidad estética intacta.

 

Aunque no ha venido a buscarle para esto.

 

Mal toma aire y se acerca al piloto metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo. —Tengo algo para ti —dice, y saca la mano ofreciéndole el viejo cordón de bota de combate.

 

Wash le mira confuso pero coge la larga tira de cuero y la mide con sus manos

 

—Un anillo es algo que robar en nuestra línea de trabajo. Y un incordio a a hora de dar un buen puñetazo —explica—. Zoë solía llevar uno de estos atado al cuello antes de que un imbécil se lo arrancase en una pelea en Santo. Puedes usarlo para los votos —dice—, le gustará.

 

Wash le mira durante un segundo y Mal puede comprobar horrorizado como los ojos del piloto comienzan a humedecerse antes de que se lance hacia él, abrazándole como si acabara de entregarle el bien más preciado.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Ambos se apoyan sobre la barandilla. La entrega del día anterior se realizó sorprendentemente sin ningún tipo de problemas y la bodega vuelve a estar vacía de trastos y llena de gente. Incluso Inara se ha unido al juego de pelota que parece haber ido  perfeccionando un reglamento coherente con el paso del tiempo.

  
  


El balón se cuela por el aro y la algarabía resuena y se cuela por los pasillos y entre los trastos y Zoë no puede evitar el resoplido gracioso que se le escapa de entre los labios.

 

Más abajo, Inara se para y mira hacia arriba con un brillo centelleante en la mirada. No se podría distinguir en la distancia pero Zoë sabe que mira al Capitán y no a ella a pesar de estar a menos de medio metro de distancia, y puede notar la respiración entrecortada de Mal cuando Inara le sonríe con labios imposiblemente rojos y el pelo recogido en un moño para la ocasión.

 

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no bajáis y os unís al juego? —dice.

 

Mal agarra el riel de la barandilla con las manos y se balancea hacia delante y atrás un par de veces antes de bajar los hombros y ceder.

 

—Quizá hemos hecho algo bien —dice mirando a Zoë.

 

Sí. Desde luego que lo han hecho. Ella se encoge de hombros y sonríe mientras mira hacia abajo. A su familia.

 

—Si no puedes vencer... —dice sin llegar a terminar la frase, girándose para empezar a bajar las escaleras hacia la bodega, sabiendo que el Capitán la sigue de cerca.

 

Cubriéndole la espalda.


End file.
